Too Many Choices
by michelle7377
Summary: What will happen when Rose leaves Dimitri so he doesn't have to make a choice between his guardianship or Rose. Will he find her and bring her back or has he lost his Roza forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!!**

**Here's my first fan fiction story. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review.**

**There will be much more to come !!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA Academy or any of the character, they belong to the lucky Richelle Mead**

**Thanks,**

**Marla**

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke to my alarm screeching. If I wasn't so happy that I was going to see Dimitri in an hour, I would have thrown the damn clock out the

window. I jumped out of the bed threw on a pair of running shorts and a tight fitting black tank top. I ran out the door and headed for the gym. I

couldn't wait to see Dimitri. I haven't seen him since our night together in the cabin, which was two nights ago. Dimitri and I finally gave in to our

feelings for each other and made love.

Opening the door to the gym, I expected to see Dimitri sprawled out on the mats reading one of those cheesy western novels of his. I looked

around, but he wasn't here, there was only one of his books lying in the middle of the mats. As I picked up the book, a piece of paper slipped out.

On it was only one word . . . CABIN. I knew where I needed to go. I ran out of the gym, headed for the cabin, excitement running threw me.

Approaching the door to the cabin I could hear Dimitri speaking to someone. I heard Alberta's voice. They were talking about me. I wasn't

surprised, Alberta knew about Dimitri and me, she actually approved of us. Alberta was a good friend to Dimitri. I didn't intend to eavesdrop, but I

was curious.

**DPOV**

Sitting here in the cabin waiting for Rose to get here. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I said. As the door opened, I saw it was Guardian

Petrov, "Guardian Belikov, can I speak with you for a minute please?" she asked. " Sure is something wrong," I said. "No, everything is fine you

just seem a little distracted lately. I thought you might need a friend to talk to." Alberta really was a good friend. It was nice to have someone to

talk to about Rose and me. "I guess my guardian mask needs some work, I'm usually very good at it," I said. I looked at her for a second than

asked,"Have you ever thought about not being a guardian? Or have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you could make your own

choices, if you didn't have to follow all these rules. Wish you had the freedom to love whomever you wanted." Alberta looked at me as though

she was thinking of a way to word her response. "Yes Dimitri, to a certain extent," she answered. "Sometimes I wish . . . us . . . as guardians

had more freedom. Why do you ask?" "We'll Alberta, you know that mine and Rose's relationship will never be accepted, the age difference

is part of it, and we both are to be Lissa's guardians, not to mention I'm her mentor. We both tried to keep our relationship professional. It's just

not that simple. We love each other." Feeling so frustrated, I placed my face in my hands an sighed. I looked up at Alberta and said, "I love

"Rose! There is no question about my feelings for her, but is it enough!"

Alberta looked at me with concern. "Dimitri we are guardians, there are no certainties in our lives, some of us never experience love. Most

guardians only know protecting their moroi and death. I can't give you the answers, the reason being, they're different for everyone. What I'm

trying to say is, find what makes you happy and hold on to it. What you love and cherish most in your life can be taken away at any given

moment. Dimitri, I know things seem complicated, hell life is complicated, just don't be so skeptical about your situation. Give it some time, I have

confidence everything will work out." I glanced up at Alberta, not sure what I was looking for in her face, just then I saw it, a glimmer of truth. She

truly had faith everything would work out. At that very moment I gained a deeper respect for Alberta. "Thank you so much, You've helped

me a great deal." I said. Alberta checked her watch, "we'll I have to be on duty in 20 minutes. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

She was opening the door when she turned to me with a smile playing on her lips and said. " Tell Rose to take it easy on you, your on duty

tonight. As she walked out the door, I would have sworn I heard her let out a little chuckle.

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I assumed after our night together in the cabin, professing our love to each other, that things between

Dimitri and I would be better. Dimitri was still worried about us being together. Yes, he loved me. He just wasn't convinced it was enough. He was

questioning being a guardian. How could Dimitri have doubts about being a guardian, it was his life, it is what he loves. Then it hit me, he was

considering giving up his guardianship because of me. I was the complication causing him anguish. I couldn't listen to any more. I had to get

away, give myself time to think. I walked back through the woods, needing to be alone, I headed for the novices' dorms. Hopefully I could avoid

running into anyone. Just then Lissa's emotions hit me through the bond. She was excited, happy, she was with Christian. Lissa didn't have a clue

as to how lucky she really was, I thought. I'm not jealous of Lissa, I would just like to have some of the freedom she takes for granted.

Blocking her emotions, I reached my room. I was relieved I didn't run into anyone, my emotions are so out of control who knows what could

happen. I walked into my room shutting the door behind me. I just stood there, not sure why I wasn't moving. I didn't even realize I was crying

until I felt the warm tears streaming down my face. I walked to the bed and threw myself across the mattress. My heart was aching not for me,

but for Dimitri! I never completely understood why Dimitri fought so hard to stay in control until this very minute. He knew falling in love with me

would only complicate his life. I knew falling in love with Dimitri would have consequences, but it didn't matter to me. I loved him so mush. I just

didn't see how much it would cost Dimitri. I know I can fix this, I can be unselfish and give him what he needs. I will make the decision that will

allow him to no longer have to choose. It will hurt me more than any pain I ever felt before but I can do this for him. I will leave St. Vladimirs! Allow

Dimitri to continue his life the way he planned before I invaded it. Just then I heard a soft knock at my door. I wiped the tears from my eyes and

stumbled toward the doors. When I opened it , I was looking into the most beautiful brown eyes. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms

around his lean body, lay my head on his chest. Tell him how much I loved him, how much I would miss him. I couldn't do any of those things it

would only make it harder to let go. "Hey," I said as I turned and walked back to my bed. I heard Dimitri shut the door. "Roza, is everything all

right?" he asked with concern in his voice." Everything is fine," I answered, making sure not to make eye contact. If I looked into those eyes I

would crumble, and he would know I was lying. "Rose will you look at me . . . please!" he begged. I hesitated, but could not deny him. I

looked straight into those tranquilizing eyes of his. He instantly came to my side. He cupped my face in his hands so gently. We were inches

apart, I could feel his warm breath on my face. I could feel the sparks from his touch. It sent shivers down my spine. "Rose, please tell me what's

wrong. Have you been crying?" he asked. " You know you can tell me anything. I love you Roza!" My heart was breaking into a million pieces." I'm

fine Dimitri I'm just tired," I lied. "Rose. Please don't lie to me, you know you're a terrible liar," he said with a hint of a smile. "I'm not lying I

really am tired." I said with a fake yawn. I really wasn't lying I was tired. Dimitri stood up and said... "well than I will go and let you get some rest.

I'll see you soon," he said. I stood up to walk him to the door when Dimitri slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me into an embrace. He

kissed my forehead and whispered.... "ya tak lyublyu tebia" ( I love you so much). I wasn't sure what he said, but I loved when he talked to me in

Russian. Dimitri left, Iclosed the door and returned to my bed. Laying here on my bed I could sense Lissa through the bond. She was on her way

to see me. I guess I was going to have to tell her what was going on and that I was leaving. She is not going to be happy. Just then I heard

Lissa knock at the door. The door was unlocked, so I yelled... "come in." The door opened, there she stood my best friend. Lets hope she still

feels that way after I tell her I'm leaving. "Rose," she said as she closed the door. "Where have you been? We waited for you in the cafeteria."

She looked at me for a second and said. " Okay, Rose, what's going on?" "Lissa maybe you should come sit down. I need to talk to you." I could

feel the anxiety in her coming from the bond. " Lissa, could you calm down. This is going to be hard enough without having to deal with your

emotions too." I said." Oh sorry Rose," she said. I didn't quite know where to start. So I just gave her the run down of my day from the time my

alarm woke me this morning. Lissa knew how much I loved Dimitri. She looked at me with sadness in her, "what are you going to do Rose?"

That's when I told her I was leaving. I could feel every emotion running through her. She never said a word. Then suddenly, she looked at me and

spoke." I can't believe you are leaving me, don't you love me?" I interrupted her. I know I was hurting her, I didn't like leaving her either, but it

wasn't forever. Beside no matter how far apart we where the bond would keep us connected. I explained to her that she is my family and I love

her more than she would ever know, but I also love Dimitri and I needed to do this for him. "Beside Lissa," I said "we will never completely be

separated. I need to give Dimitri time to move on." Lissa bowed her head and softly spoke, " Rose I understand why you have to do this, but

Dimitri loves you this is going to break his heart. I have seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching. He looks at you with

complete admiration." "I know Dimitri loves me, I also know just how painful this is going to be for both of us. I can't let him throw away

everything he worked for just for me. I'm not worth it Lissa, I said." My voice began to crack as the next words left my mouth. "I love him enough

to walk away and give him his life back, the life he had before I disrupted it. There is one more thing Lissa," I said. She didn't look surprised. "I

don't want you telling anyone what I'm planning. Promise me Lissa, promise you won't say anything to anyone." She wouldn't look at me but she

promised. "Rose," she asked, "where are you going to go?" "I'm not sure I haven't talked to Kirova yet. I'm going to see her in the morning. I

doubt she will object to me leaving", I said. "She has wanted this since we returned." " I'm sure you're right about that," Lissa said with tears in

her eyes. Lissa seemed to calm a little when I said to her, "I promise I'll be back before you have time to miss me. I'm going to ask Kirova if I can at least come back and

graduate here at St. Vladimirs." "Thank you Rose, I would really like that." Lissa replied. " Try not to be sad Lissa, you will have Christian here

and I promise I will call you whenever I can." Lissa hugged me, stood up and was walking toward the door when she turned to face me. She

laughed a little when she said. "The academy is going to be a dull place without Rose Hathaway around!" Before I could say anything, she turned

and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews**

**Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA Academy or its characters**

**RPOV**

Lissa just left my room. I was definitely going to miss her. I thought to myself, will I

ever get to be happy. Not sure if I would get any sleep tonight, I thought a hot shower

ever get to be happy. Not sure if I would get any sleep tonight, I thought a hot shower

would help relax me a little. I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. I stood

there under the scalding hot water, just wishing I could wash all the pain and sorrow

away. Of course no such luck, the shower didn't relax me at all. I still felt so much pain.

After about 45 minutes in the shower , I got back to my room. I laid there on my bed

starring at the ceiling. I could feel my eyelids becoming heavy, not fighting them any

longer I found myself drifting off to sleep.

The ocean appeared in front of me. I was sitting on a beautiful beach. The hot sun

radiating down onto my body. The warm breeze blowing through my hair. I closed my

eyes and inhaled deeply through my nose, taking in the salty smell of the ocean air. I

usually hated when Adrian invaded my dreams, but this time it was just peaceful. I heard

Adrian come up behind me. "Hello little dhampir," he said as he approached me. I

turned to face him, he stood there, the sunlight bringing out highlights of gold and

chestnut in his brown hair. His emerald green eyes sparkled. Adrian really was a

handsome man, I thought, but he would never be a god like Dimitri! I looked at Adrian,

putting my hands on my hips with a slight smile on my face I said, "I thought I told you to

stay out of my dreams." He gave me a small smile.

"We both know you don't mean it," he winked. "Adrian, you really are delusional, although I suppose I should be grateful

you only show up about once a week," I bantered. Adrian grinned, "I could visit more

often if you like!" I'm sure he would like that, I thought to myself . Adrian rarely took

things seriously and seemed to have a cocky edge. He was always very open about his

feelings for me. Even though I told him I would never return the same feelings, he never

faltered. Most of the time I was a smart ass to him. Although, it didn't seem to bother

Adrian. I guess with all the vodka and the smoking maybe his brain just didn't register

all my sarcastic comments. Or maybe he really did have feelings for me. "You know

Rose," he said, bringing me out of my thoughts, "red really is your color." I looked at

him a little confused, that's when I realized Adrian had me dressed in a very skimpy red

bikini. "Adrian!" I screamed, my cheeks a bright red, not sure if from embarrassment or

anger. " Get me out of this bikini or so help me god you will be waking up with bruises!"

I gave him a death glare so he would know I was serious. "As you wish my little

dphampir," he said laughing. "You can be such a pervert sometimes Ivashkov!" I

remarked. Then I saw his expression change, he looked serious now. Thinking I hurt his

feelings, I began to apologize. "Adrian, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feel..."

Adrian interrupted me." Rose is something going on?" A little confused by his question,

I asked. "What are you talking about Adrian?" "Your aura, it's everywhere, I can't get a

grip on it! How are you feeling?" He asked sounding worried. I didn't know what to say

exactly.

I forgot Adrian was always checking my aura. Of course he would notice something was wrong! My emotions were all over the god damn place!

Not wanting to have this conversation with him, I responded with as much animosity as I could

deliver. "My aura is none of your damn business Adrian!" He looked at me and smiled,

"Rose, you really are one of a kind!" I don't know what happened, I just bursted out

laughing. Maybe I was finally losing my mind, I thought. Adrian glanced at me. "Is

something funny my little dhampir?" I stopped laughing, looking a little more serious, I

said. "No Adrian, I think I'm finally losing my mind, that's all." After a few minutes of

staring into the ocean, Adrian finally broke the silence, "Rose, are you going to tell me

what's happening with you?" I don't know what it was I saw in his face at that moment,

but something told me I could trust Adrian. I could tell him what I was planning, and he

would keep my secret. "Adrian, I'm leaving!" I blurted out. He looked at me as though I

sucker punched him in the face. Not really expecting such a serious reaction from him I

asked. "Adrian, are you okay?" "When, Where, Why, he asked, sounding fearful to

know the answers! I wasn't going to give him all the details. Adrian didn't need to know

how deep my feeling for Dimitri really went. A few seconds past before I answered him.

I'll be leaving soon , I'm not sure where yet, I have a few places in mind. I have to meet

with Kirova tomorrow to hammer out all the details. I thought about the last answer. I

wasn't going to lie, I just wasn't going to tell him the whole truth. I just hope he doesn't

figure out there is more to me leaving than I'm telling him. "I'm leaving to attain more

training.

Protecting Lissa is extremely important to me, and I have to know I received all the skills available to me." He looked at me with uncertainty.

"Rose, everyone knows Belikov is the best there is! Me personally, I don't see it, but if I were to put personal

reason aside, looking at him as a guardian and not competition I would have to agree!

Hell, you said yourself he's the best. So, I'm not sure you'll learn anything more by

leaving." My heart throbbed at the near mention of Dimitri's name. Hopefully, my face

didn't show my reaction! "Rose," Adrian said. "I can make some calls, talk to Kirova

about getting you another mentor. Hell, if you want ten mentors, I'll get them for you,

you don't have to leave!" He was beginning to sound dejected. Adrian really would do

anything for me, I thought. I had to convince him, me leaving would be for the best.

"Now" I had to lie! "Adrian, listen I need to do this. I won't be gone very long. I need

to have some time away from Lissa, away from the effects of her using spirit. I have to

know I can protect her to the best of my ability. Going away for a while is more or less a

test to myself. I've never been away from her. The bond gives me an advantage, and

truthfully I'm not guaranteed to be her guardian when I graduate. If by some chance I'm

assigned to another moroi, I have t be at my best." Adrian started to object to me leaving

again, when I abruptly stopped him. "Adrian, I appreciate all that you want to do for me,

but I made up my mind! I do however, need to ask you not to mention this to anyone. I

really don't need the aggravation. Will you promise me that you won't tell anyone?" He

wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't even look at me. I was starting to get pissed off at

him!

I'm aware that he cares for me, I also realize he doesn't want me to leave, but honestly what I do really is none of his fucking business! Sounding

furious I said. "If this is how you"re going to act than let me the hell out of this dream!" He just looked at me.

"Adrian," I said in true Rose Hathaway style, "If I have to ask you again you WILL be

sorry!" I heard him say something, but he spoke so soft I couldn't hear him. Feeling as

though I was going to beat the living shit out of him, I began to move toward him, he

tensed up. Almost shouting at me he said. "All right Rose, I promise I won't tell

anyone!" As he finished his words he disappeared, and I woke up. As I sat up in bed I

rubbed my eyes and sighed, I thought, seems as though I'm hurting everyone lately ! I

glanced at the clock, I would be going to see Kirova in a few hours. Still lying in bed, I

knew I wouldn't be falling back asleep.

After a while, I threw on some sweats and a pair of running shoes. I needed to go run some laps, help take my mind off things. The guard

wasn't at the front desk, so it was easy getting out of my dorm. If I got caught, I would be

in a lot of trouble, although trouble was my middle name. Heading for the track, I heard

my name "Rose." Great! Of all people to catch me, it would have to be him, I thought to

myself. I kept walking, trying to pretend I didn't hear him. Only he knew me to well and

knew I was trying to avoid him. "Miss. Hathaway!" he said, sounding more agitated. I

could hear him getting closer, my heart was pounding, knowing I wouldn't get far before

he caught me, I stopped walking. I turned to answer him, when he nearly ran into me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Here is ch.3**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Don't own anything from VA Academy. IT All belongs to the talented Richelle Mead**

**Please Review**

**Marla**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Wow comrade, where's the fire?" I said with a bit of sarcasm. "Rose, why didn't you stop

when I called out to you?" I didn't answer him, I was fixated on his face, his shoulder length

brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail with strands falling around his jaw line, his gorgeous

chocolate brown eyes, those soft malleable lips. I desperately wanted to kiss him. Before my

imagination could wonder any further, his voice pulled me out of my trance. "Rose, are you

going to answer me or are you going to keep standing there with your mouth hanging open!"

Dimitri said.

"Oh ss...sorry, Dimitri! What did you say?" Stumbling over my words, I thought, Great! I

sound like a complete idiot, I can only imagine what my expression looks like. I could tell

by Dimitri's demeanor he was going to want some answers. Think fast Rose, I thought.

Dimitri sounded so cynical when he said, "Rose, what are you doing out here?" Conveying

to him my man eating smile, I said. "You know me comrade, just testing security! Although

It looks pretty good from where I'm standing." I ran my eyes up and down his entire body.

The expression on his face was priceless, Dimitri looked at me with so much desire and

passion. I began to feel weak in the knees. The mood didn't last long, his expression faded

faster than it appeared. He was back in control, his guardian mask firmly in place.

I could see he was concentrating, as if trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Dimitri, was

giving me a questioning look. I could tell I was about to be interrogated. "Rose" he asked.

"Why aren't you in your room sleeping? You told me you were tired!" My dream with Adrian

popped into my head. "I was having trouble sleeping, so I thought I would go run some laps.

Am I in trouble?" He smiled at me. " Always breaking the rules Hathaway!" I laughed, was

that sarcasm I heard comrade? I didn't think you had it in you. You better watch out, I think

I'm rubbing off on you." I said convincingly. "Why are you having trouble sleeping?" he

questioned, becoming more serious. "Actually I was sleeping pretty good until Adrian

appeared . I couldn't fall back asleep because we had an argument. Dimitri's hands were at

his sides clenched into fist. I could see the anger in his face. When he began to talk I could

here the danger in his voice. "Rose, I thought you told Ivashkov to stay out of your dreams?"

" He just doesn't listen, but he doesn't show up very often." I said, hoping he would calm

down. I knew Dimitri hated Adrian coming into my dreams. "Do you want me to have a talk

with him?" He demanded. "No, it's no big deal, I can take care of Adrian myself." He

interrupted me, "I'm sure you can, but it would make me feel a lot better!" I said to him with

a smirk. "No, you don't need to say anything to him, besides I already threatened him with

bodily harm tonight, so I doubt he will be walking in my dreams anytime soon."

Dimitri had an unsettled look on his face. "Rose, was the fight with Adrian the only reason you

were having trouble sleeping? I have a feeling there's something else wrong." He knows me

so well, I can't hide anything from him. This is the one time I can't let him figure out what's

wrong. He would never let me leave, he'll fight me. I yawned, "Dimitri, there's nothing else

wrong." He laughed, "look who's tired again." I lightly punched him in the arm and said,

" I guess being interrogated makes me tired." He gave me a slight smile and said, "come on

Roza, lets get you back to your room." I still wanted to run laps, but I wasn't about to argue

with him, that was a battle I knew I would lose. Walking across the quad, neither of us

spoke. It was comfortable, not awkward , but that's how things were between Dimitri and I.

Dimitri led us to the back entrance of my dorm. Once at the door he spoke, "Do you think you

can refrain from sneaking out again?" I answered him with as much seductiveness as possible,

" I don't know comrade, it's so much fun breaking the rules!" I gave him one of my famous

smiles. "What am I going to do with you Roza?" He growled. My chest began to ache, I

couldn't catch my breath. Dimitri began to speak, but got cut off when we heard someone

calling his name. I reached for the door to go inside when he grabbed my shoulder and spun

me around. He leaned down and softly kissed me on my lips. When he pulled away he

whispered ya vizshu tebya vo sne. (I'll see you in my dreams). As he walked away, I thought, I

really need to learn Russian. Once in my room, I threw myself across the bed, like I have done

so many times today. Closing my eyes I could see Dimitri's face, this is the face that will

haunt me the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. Here's Ch. 4 hope you like it . Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!!**

**I do not own VA or and of it's characters I only wish I did.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marla**

* * *

**DPOV**

From a distance I could hear someone calling my name. I knew I had to get Rose inside before someone saw her. If Rose gets caught

breaking the rules again, Headmistress Kirova will definitely kick her out of the academy. Part of me, the guardian side, the side that was

always in control. Knew to let Rose go to her room. The other part of me, the side that loses control, the side Rose brings out in me,

didn't want to let her go! When I saw Rose reach for the door, my control slipped slightly, I gripped her shoulder, spun her around and

lightly pressed my lips to hers. As the intensity of the kiss began to change, I started to regain some control. I pulled away and

whispered "ya vizshu tebya vo sne" (I'll see you in my dreams.) As I walked away, I glanced over my shoulder to see the door closing

behind her. While I watched her leave, I became conscious about how lucky I was, lucky to have someone as beautiful as Rose in my

life . Once again I heard my name, just then Guardian Alto walked around the corner. "There you are!" he said, giving me an inquisitive

look. " I heard you shouting my name." I replied. "Is there something wrong Alto?" " No, nothings wrong Belikov, Alberta asked me to

come find you, she needs to speak with you in her office. You can go see her now, I'm taking over your shift, Stan answered. "Thanks

Alto" I said as I walked across the Quad.

I arrived at Alberta's office, the door was open. Alberta was sitting at her desk, deep in thought when she looked up, noticing

me standing in the doorway. Her tone was tranquil when she spoke. "Come in Dimitri, sit down," motioning toward the chair in front of

her desk. Making my way across the room I heard her clear her throat. "I'm sure you are curious as to why I needed to speak with you,"

she said. Seems as though the Queen needs and extra guardian for a couple of days. All the preparatory arrangements have been taken

care of. The plane will arrive this morning. You will be leaving after your training session with Rose. If you need more time to gather your

belongings, I could have another guardian take over your training for this morning also. " No, that won't be necessary, I'll have plenty of

time to be ready," I answered. "Dimitri, there is on more bit of information I need to convey to you, Lord Ivashkov with be traveling to

court with you also. Being aware of your feelings toward Lord Ivashkov, do you foresee there being a problem?" Alberta questioned. "No,"

I said with a mischievous look on my face. Alberta looked at me and laughed " Dimitri, try not to forget Adrian is the Queen's great

nephew, I'm not sure she would like it if you threw him off the plane. I'm pretty sure she would imprison you for a very long time." Alberta

paused for a minute then winked at me and said. "Well you better go get your things together, I wouldn't want you being late for your

practice with Rose." I just nodded my head, laughed and walked out of her office. Taking my time getting to the guardian dorms, I found

myself thinking of Rose. I've gotten so used to seeing her beautiful face everyday, it's practically going to kill me to go 2 days without

her. The only satisfaction I'm getting from this whole trip, is I know that asshole Ivashkov won't be here hitting on Rose while I'm gone.

Instead he will be with me having that long over due chat I've been meaning to have with him. Making my way through

the corridor to my room I realized this trip will also give me some time to think about this whole situation with Rose. Despite the fact mine

and Rose's relationship is complicated I'm starting to believe things just might work out.

**RPOV**

I can't believe I'm actually going to leave him. Laying here thinking about that kiss with Dimitri. Knowing I would never kiss him again, it

was breaking a part of me, a part that will never be fixed. I didn't know how much time I had left with him. Once I meet with Kirova she

could have me transferred within hours. I don't want to feel sorry for myself, I have to do this for him, but sometimes I'd like to ask god

why I have to give up everything I love! Sitting up in bed , I wiped away the silent tears. I glanced over at the clock, took a deep breath

and said to myself , it's almost time. I was feeling anxious, my stomach felt like it was tied in knots. I knew if I didn't calm down, Kirova

would become suspicious. I changed my clothes and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I needed to look presentable if I wanted her to take

me seriously. Taking in a deep breath, I reached for the door. Walking out of the room I thought to myself, " Dimitri, please

forgive me for what I'm about to do!" I made my way across the Quad to Kirova's office. I entered through the double doors, stopping in

front of the receptionist desk. The receptionist looked shocked to see me, she fumbled over her words a little than spoke, " Miss

Hathaway, what a surprise, what can I do for you?" she asked. In a very polite tone, nothing like my normal demeanor, I said. "Would it

be possible to speak with Headmistress Kirova for a few minutes?" Gesturing toward the empty chairs in the reception area she said. "Just

have a seat I'll go check with the Headmistress to see if she has time to meet with you." As she re-entered the reception area she said,

"Headmistress said to send you right in."

Feeling a little nervous, I traipsed into Kirova's office. Sitting at her desk, she looked up at me with no expression on her face. "What

can I do for you Miss Hathaway? She asked. "I was hoping to talk to you about getting some more training. Please don't miss understand

me, Guardian Belikov, is a fantastic mentor and one of the best guardians I know. It's just we can anticipate each others moves, because

our fighting skills are the same. I thought if I had a new mentor, I could learn some new maneuvers, it would help me be a better

guardian." I explained. "Rose,"she said. "I'm sure one of the other guardians would love to train you." "I'm sorry Headmistress, I guess I

should have been more clear." I replied. My heart was in my throat. I was having trouble fighting back the tears, when I said. "I would

like to be transferred to another academy ,but if it wouldn't be to much trouble I would still like to graduate here at St. Vladimirs."

Kirova's jaw almost hit the floor. "Rose is this what you want to do?" She questioned. " Yes" I answered "I have thought about this

endlessly." The next thing she said surprised me. Kirova smiled at me, shook her head and said. "Rose, you have grown up a great deal in

these last few months, you have shown me exactly what kind of guardian you are capable of being. If this is what you really want to do,

I can certainly try to arrange it for you. Just give me some time to make a few phone calls. You are welcome to wait here while I make

the arrangements." Kirova only had to make two phone calls and it was done. I will be transferring to St. Augustine's in Arizona. "When

will I be leaving?" I asked. "You will be leaving in two days, so you better get packing." She answered. "I will let your teachers an

Guardian Belikov know you are transferring." She said. "NO!" I screaming, "I'm sorry Headmistress, I didn't mean to raise my voice, it's

just everyone who needs to know I'm leaving already does. I just don't want to deal with all the questions and aggravation." She looked

puzzled as to why I would care what people think about me, because lets face it, I never really gave a damn what people thought about

me around here. She must have seen the desperation in my face, because she looked at me and said, "Of course Rose, what ever makes

this easier on you." "Thank you," I said, as I began to leave the room. Just then Kirova stopped me, "Rose, you are one of the best

novices we have here at St. Vladimir's, you will be greatly missed. If you get to St. Augustine's and realize you made a mistake, you are

welcome to return here to St. Vladimir's." I turned and smiled at Kirova, I nodded my head in acknowledgment and walked out the door. It

was almost time for practice with Dimitri. I had a change of clothes in my locker at the gym, so there was no need for me to go back to

my room. Dimitri probably wouldn't be at the gym yet, so I'll just change and go run some laps. When I walked into the gym, much to my

surprise there he was, all 6'7" inches of his perfect body leaning against the back wall!


	5. Chapter 5

1**Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me going!**

**So here is Ch. 5 hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to review**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marla**

* * *

**RPOV**

There he stood leaning against the back wall flipping through some papers. I was completely

quiet; I just stood there staring at him. I couldn't help myself, Dimitri was so freaking hot, he

should come with his own warning label. The papers he was scanning over had his attention,

because he never heard me enter the gym. As I got closer I said, "Hey Comrade, new reading

material!" When he looked up, he smiled at me. Dimitri glanced at the clock on the wall, then

back to me "this is the first," he said laughing, "your early!" I gave him a slight smile. "I

could always leave, and come back in thirty minutes Comrade!" I said jokingly. "Not a

chance," he said, throwing the folder he was reading to the floor. He walked over to me,

stopping just inches in front of me. "Do you really think I'd let you leave?" Dimitri said,

raising his one eyebrow. Standing this close to him sent a rush of heat through my body. He

leaned in closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my face. My heart started racing, I

couldn't catch my breath. I thought I was about to faint; when I felt his lips lightly brush my

ear. With a seductive tone to his voice he confessed, "I would never give up extra time with

you!" My heart started to ache; I could feel tears filling my eyes. I could not let him see me

cry. I breathed in deeply and took a step back. Not wanting him to become suspicious I said.

"Easy there hot stuff, don't go starting a fire you can't put out!" Then I gave him one of my

famous smiles as I started to walk towards the locker room. Without hesitation Dimitri reached

out capturing my waist. He spun me around to face him. Staring up into those captivating eyes

of his, I saw so much desire. I was a little shocked, he usually showed so much control, and

this wasn't like him. Licking his lips, he smiled and said. "Who said I wanted to put it out!"

Removing his hands from my waist, he moved them up my sides, to my chest, sliding them

slowly over my breast. As he paused, caressing my breast, a soft moan escaped my throat.

Dimitri's hands began to slide up to the back of my neck, entangling his fingers in my hair and

tipping my face up to his. He leaned down lightly brushing his lips to mine. " I love you,

Roza" he spoke softly. That was it; I couldn't hold back anymore, all my self-control was

incinerated. "I love you, too" I apprised, as I crushed my lips to his. Dimitri deepened the kiss,

it was becoming more intense, so full of passion it consumed both of us. Our mouths

separating slightly to catch our breath, I could feel Dimitri's hands drifting down my body.

His fingertips slowly gliding around my waist, giving me goose bumps. Sliding his hands even

lower, he gripped me firmly under my ass, lifting me off the floor. Wrapping my legs around

his waist, he pushed me against the wall. "Roza, you have no idea what you do to me," he

growled. Grabbing my wrist he pinned them against the wall. He didn't hurt me, he was always so gentle, but boy was my heart going to pay for this later, I thought. Just as he

brought his lips back to mine, we heard someone enter the gym. We broke apart instantly.

Gathering my composure, I looked up to see Adrian standing just inside the door. "Guardian

Belikov, Rose," he said. Guardian Petrov said I would find you here, I doubt she meant in this

situation, but known the less here you are! "Listen Adrian, " I began when he cut me off.

"Rose, I already knew about you and Belikov. Remember your dream, I told you I look at him

as competition." He said arrogantly. I glanced over to Dimitri and by the expression on his

face, I needed to do something to calm him down or Adrian was going to get his ass handed to

him. "Adrian stop being such an ass, you know that I will never feel like that about you!

What the hell are you doing here anyways?" "I'm getting ready to leave for court shortly. I

needed to come get Belikov because were leaving earlier than planned." He replied. "What do

you need Dimitri for?" I asked looking at Dimitri. "Rose," Dimitri said. "I have to go to court

for a couple of days. The queen needs an extra guardian. I'll be back in two days. I was going

to tell you before practice but we got preoccupied." I felt like my heart was being ripped out.

I no longer had two days left with Dimitri, I had to say goodbye to him now! "Hey little

dhampir," Adrian said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Have you talked to Kirova yet?" I

shot a death glare at Adrian making sure he knew to shut the hell up. He flinched a little

knowing damn well not to mess with me right now. "What did you have to meet with Kirova

about Rose," Dimitri questioned. "Oh, it was nothing just some questions about graduation, I said convincingly. Thank god he didn't question me further, I hated lying to Dimitri. I gave

Adrian another evil look before I said, "Adrian don't you have a plane to catch?" Adrian

started to open the door to leave when he turned and said, "You have five minutes Belikov,

and little dhampir I'll see you in your dreams!" As he walked out the door I yelled, "Fuck off

Ivashkov." I turned to Dimitri and boy was he pissed again. "Dimitri, just ignore him, he only

does this to get a reaction from you." I said. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed,

"well it's working. I don't think his is going to survive the flight to court!" I laughed slightly

then moved so I was face to face with him. I took a deep breath, "so comrade, this is

goodbye!" Dimitri pulled me into an embrace. Tears started to form and began falling down

my face. I started crying so hard I couldn't stop myself. Dimitri held me tighter. "Please don't

cry Roza, I will be back in two days, I promise!" Pulling out of his embrace I reached up

cupping his face in my hands. "Dimitri Belikov, I love you more than you will ever know, and

I will miss you more every day were apart!" While tears still streamed down my face, Dimitri

tried to wipe them away. Placing my head on his chest, I heard him say "milaya moya Roza, ya

tak silno skuchal pa tibe!" (My sweet Roza, I'll miss you so much!) He kissed the top of

my head then pulled away. "Roza I have to go, they are waiting for me." He whispered.

As he walked toward the door, I shouted. "Dimitri wait" he turned to face me and I ran

to him. Not waiting for him to say a word I kissed him with everything I had in me.

When he pulled away he looked at me confused then laughed. "It's only a couple of days Roza, it's not like were saying goodbye forever." He kissed me once more, than my

world and my heart walked out the door!


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Ch.6. Hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or its characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**RPOV**

Leaning against the wall of the gym, tears falling freely down my face,

my knees began to give out. I slid down the wall wrapping my arms

around my knees. I had to hold my knees to my chest as tight as I could.

If I didn't, it felt as if my chest was going to split wide open. I know I'm

leaving, and maybe I'm being selfish, but I would give anything for

Dimitri to walk back through the door and take me in his arms.

Watching him leave and knowing he was walking out of my life was

tearing me apart. I hate thinking about how much this is going to hurt

him. I just hope one day he can find it in his heart to forgive me. As a

sob escaped my chest, I heard the doors to the gym open. I lifted my

head, not being able to see through the tears, I began to wipe them from

my eyes. Hoping it was him, I said "Dimitri, Is that you?" When I heard

her say my name my heart broke more, if that was even possible! "Are

you okay Rose? Lissa asked." She ran to me, kneeling next to me I

could sense the pain she was feeling for me through the bond. All I

could say is, "He's gone Lissa!" " Rose, What do you mean he's gone?"

Lissa said anxiously! Before I could answer her, she continued asking

me more questions. "Did you tell him Rose? Did he get mad and

leave?" I had to stop her, my head was spinning from all the questions

or maybe it was from all the crying. I'm not sure what it was; I just

know it was making me nauseous. My voice was cracking as I spoke.

"Lissa, I will explain everything to you if you promise to quit asking me

questions." Lissa leaned in and hugged me "I'm sorry Rose!" her voice

sounding sincere. I took a few deep breaths and cleared my throat. I was

trying to muster up the energy to explain everything to her. "Lissa I met

with Kirova this morning," I explained. "All the arrangements have been

taken care of." Not only could I sense her anguish through the bond, I

could see it on her face. " When will you be leaving?" she asked. I

reached for her hand, "Lissa you know that I love you. You're my best

friend, you're practically my sister." I was saying when she interrupted

me. "Rose I know you love me and I already told you I understand why

you have to do this. So will you please quit stalling and tell me when

you're leaving!" she said sounding a little impatient. "In two days, but I

talked to Kirova and she's agreed to allow me to come back to St.

Vladimir's to graduate." I replied. "Wow, two days that was quick. I

didn't expect you to leave so soon! Where are you transferring to?" she

asked. "I would rather not tell you Lissa, that way I don't put you in a

awkward situation with Dimitri." I construed. "Rose, how would that put

me in an awkward situation with Dimitri? You said he was gone. What

happened between you two? Was he mad when you told him?" she

interrogated. "Lissa enough with the twenty question." I was becoming

irritated. "He had to go to court for a couple days. The Queen needed an

extra guardian. See Lissa, when Dimitri comes back in two days, he's

going to want answers, and because of our bond and our friendship he's

going to come to you looking for those answers." I explained. Looking

even more confused she said," I still don't understand Rose!" I dropped

my head, not being able to face her. "Lissa, Dimitri doesn't know that

I'm leaving, I didn't tell him!" She gasped, "Rose, how could you not

tell him! This is going to kill him!" she shouted at me. Did she think I

didn't know all of this all ready? Did she really think that the guilt

wasn't going to eat me alive! "Lissa, he would never let me leave. He

would never allow me to do this for him. Think about it Lissa, Dimitri

loves me, but he's not sure it's enough. What kind of person would I be

if I let him give up everything for a love that might not be enough? I

love him so mush, it would hurt me more if one day he woke up and

resented me. I have to remove the complication from his life and the

complication is me." Lissa sat there just processing all the information I

was throwing at her. "Rose," she said. I think if you talk to Dimitri and

tell him you over heard his conversation with Alberta, you two could

work all this out. You wouldn't have to leave, and you could continue

your relationship. I just sighed and shook my head. "Did you not just

hear what I said to you Lissa? I'm not enough for him! He deserves so

much more." I said almost shouting. It stayed silent for a while. "Can I

confess something to you?" I said breaking the silence. "I think another

reason I'm leaving is I'm afraid. I'm terrified that Dimitri might finally

realize my love is not enough for him. I would rather us be over because

I thought I was protecting him. Not because our love wasn't worth it. I

don't think my heart could take that kind of rejection. You probably

think I'm a coward, don't you." Lissa lightly punched my arm. "Are

you kidding me Rose, coward is a word that will never be used along

with your name. I think you are brave and unselfish. I just hope your not

making a mistake, that's all." She said. "I would never consider

protecting Dimitri a mistake." I declared. Lissa stood up; she reached her

hand out to me and said. "Enough sitting here in this gym, it will only

make you feel worse. Your leaving in two days so let's go pack your

things." I grabbed her hand, letting her help me up. Before I walked out

the door, I turned around taking in all the surroundings, remembering all

my training, all the memories of Dimitri and I. Another tear escaped the

corner of my eye as I whispered, "I will always love you Dimitri!" Lissa

wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the gym.

**DPOV**

Walking across the Quad towards the plane, I wanted to run back to

Rose. I couldn't believe how she just kissed me. She has never kissed

me like that before. It was almost like she was saying goodbye to me

forever. Did she think I wasn't going to come back to her? Rose has

been keeping something from me. And when I get back from court, I'm

definitely going to have a talk with her. There's something going on and

I'm not letting it go until she tells me what it is. I was almost to the

plane, when I heard him. "Guardian Belikov, it's about time you got

here." Adrian said. He had a smirk on his face as I approached him. I

didn't say anything to him. I just gave him one of my do not piss with

me looks as I passed him and walked onto the plane. Once on the plane I

sat towards the rear. I needed to keep a safe distance from Adrian,

mainly for his own safety. I was still furious and committed to killing

him for the comment he made to Rose before he left the gym. We were

about to take off when my cell phone rang. "Belikov" I answered.

"Hello Dimka" she said. I'm pretty sure I had a smile on my face when

I said. "Hello Mama, kak dela (how are you)?" "I'm fine Dimka, but I

need to talk to you about Viktoria." She replied. I was always so busy

with my job, that I rarely had time to contact my family. I did manage

to write them letters as often as I could. I told them about Rose and I in

my letters. They were all very happy for us; I couldn't wait for Rose to

meet my family. "What did she do now, Mama?" I asked. Viktoria was

my younger sister; she attended an academy about three hours from

home. "She has been getting into some trouble at the academy." She

started to say. "The Headmistress has informed me that if there is one

more incident with her, that she will be transferred. I was hoping that

maybe you could call her." she asked. Viktoria reminded me of Rose a

little. Especially when it came to their self-control. "I'm on my way to

court, the Queen needed an extra guardian for two days. I will call her as

soon as I get a chance. Try not to worry Mama." I told her. I could here

her sigh as if something else was bothering her. " Mama is something

else wrong?" I asked. "Dimka, are you and Rose doing okay? Yeva

seems to think there is something wrong." She said sounded concerned.

So my grandmother saw something in my future with Rose, now I was a

little nervous. I knew that Rose was keeping something from me, and

with Yeva seeing something in our future, I was becoming more

apprehensive. This was going to be the longest two days ever. Not

wanting my mother to worry I replied, " Everything is fine with me and

Rose Mama, tell babushka not to be so concerned. "I will tell her

Dimka," she answered. "I have to go run some errands in town, I will

talk to you soon. Please be safe Dimka, I love you!" she said. "I love

you too Mama!" I said as I hung up the phone. Leaning back in my seat

to relax, I closed my eyes and let out a groan. I began to daydream

about Rose when I heard him sit down in the seat across from me. I

peeked out of the corner of my eye and with an exasperated sigh I said.

"What the hell do you want Ivashkov?" Sounding so presumptuous he

said, "I just thought you should know that I love Rose, and I plan on

telling her when I visit her tonight in her dreams." I sat straight up in

my seat, my hands clenched into fist. The deadliest growl escaped my

chest. If I scared Adrian he wasn't showing it, in fact he had a smile

plastered across his face. "Ivashkov are you a fucking moron," I

shouted. "Rose told you she doesn't, nor will she ever have those

feelings for you. You need to back the hell off and stay out of her

dreams!" I said with so much indignation. He still just sat there with this

stupid grin on his face. He was really pushing me past my breaking

point. If I could just hit him one time, I thought! Just wipe that god

damn smile right of his face. Adrian relaxed more in his seat. Clearing

his throat, he let out a slight laugh. "What's wrong Belikov, afraid of

some competition?" he said. I began to laugh at him. "Ivashkov do you

seriously consider yourself competition? You are nothing more than a

drunken royal asshole!" I said. I saw him flinch a little at my words.

Adrian stood up like he was going back to his seat, but instead he looked

me straight in the eye and said, "I doubt Rose will be saying that tonight

when I have my lips all over her!" Well that did it! I jumped out of my

seat and had him by the collar of his shirt. Holding him off the ground

so his feet were just dangling off the floor, I brought our faces close so

he could see the danger in my eyes. Sounding as deadly as possible I

said, "Ivashkov leave Rose alone. I swear with everything I hold dear in

my life. If you hit on her one more time, I'm going to become your

worst fucking nightmare." As I released my grip on him, he fell on his

ass. Standing above him, he looked up at me with fear in his eyes. I

pointed my finger straight at him, conveying my message completely I

said. "This is not a threat Ivashkov, this is a fucking promise. Adrian got

off the floor, and without saying a word went to his seat. I have to admit

I felt a lot better having my chat with Adrian. Hopefully he will listen

so I don't have to screw up his face. Well the pilot just announced we

are getting ready to land. I started to think about Rose again. Once I get

settled I'm going to call her. I need to know what is going on!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to post. But here it is Ch.7**

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter and my next chapter to my best friend Terri, who truly motivates me to write.**

**Marla**

DPOV

I was on my way to my room. I had an hour before my shift started. I needed to take a hot shower, plus I had to call

Viktoria. Truthfully all I wanted to do is talk to Rose, but I wasn't going to have time. Walking into my room I placed

my bag next to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, I pulled out my phone and began dialing. Viktoria picked up on the

second ring. "Hello" she said answering the phone. I have to admit even though I was mad at her for getting into trouble

it was nice to hear her voice. It is hard not seeing my family, I miss them deeply. "Hello Viktoria how's my little sister?

I hope staying out of trouble." I said, implying I knew what was going on. "Hello Dimka, I'm guessing you've talked to

Mama," she replied. "It's not that bad. Some of the moroi here need to be taught to keep their hands to themselves. I was

just teaching them." She declared. I just shook my head and thought, Wow! Viktoria and Rose are more alike than I

realized. "Dimka, you don't have to worry about me!" she informed me. I let out a slight laugh. "What's so funny?" she

questioned. She was beginning to sound annoyed with me. "I guess it's not that funny. Viktoria you don't understand!

You're my little sister and no matter what, I will always worry about you." I confessed. "I know you always will, that's

why I love you so much Dimka, but everything is fine." She acknowledged. Who does she think she is kidding?

"Everything is not fine Viktoria, Headmistress told Mama that if there is one more incident with you, you're going to be

transferred." I said with irritation. "You have Mama worried Viktoria. Getting transferred for hitting moroi does not look

good on your record." I affirmed. I guess I should take my own advice, but Adrian really pushes my buttons. So I can

relate to her frustration. I just can't admit that to her. Realizing what time it was I said "Viktoria my shift will be starting

soon so I have to go, but before I say goodbye. Will you promise me that you will stay out of trouble?" She didn't say

anything at first than she broke the silence. "Dimka, I promise I will try!" she replied. Sighing deeply I thought, why

does she have to be so stubborn? "Okay Viktoria," my voice becoming stern, "but if I have to get involved, there is going

to be serious consequences!" Groaning into the phone she retorted, "Fine Dimka, I understand!" We both said our

goodbyes and hung up the phone. Glancing at my watch I thought if I hurried with my shower I would have time to call

Rose. I quickly stripped myself of my clothes and jumped into the shower. As stepped out of the shower and wrapped a

towel around my waist I heard a knock at my door. "Just a minute," I shouted walking out of the bathroom. After

slipping on some clothes I answered the door. Guardian Korskii, which is one of the queen's guardians, was standing

outside the door. "What can I do for you Guardian Korskii?" I asked. "The Queen would like to see you in her chambers

in ten minutes", he replied. Without another word he turned on his heals and walked off.

**RPOV**

Lissa and I were almost done packing my things when she noticed the time. "Rose, will you come with me to the

feeders? I'm suppose to meet Christian there in fifteen minutes." She asked. I looked around at the room. There wasn't

much left to pack. "Yeah, I'll go with you. I can finish packing later." I replied taking her arm and leading her out the

door. Walking across the Quad to the commons building, I saw Alberta approaching us. "Hello Guardian Petrov," Lissa

said acknowledging her presence. "Hello Princess….. Rose," she said bowing her head to Lissa. "Rose, Kirova asked

me to come find you. She would like to speak with you in her office." Wondering what it was about, I thought I'm sure

Kirova just wanted to go over some last minute details with me about my transfer. Just then Lissa's voice pulled me out

of my thoughts. "Rose did you here me?" she asked looking concerned. "I'm sorry Lissa, what did you say?" I

questioned. "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked again. "No" I replied. "Go meet Christian. I'll come find you

guys later." "Okay Rose, I'll see you later. Goodbye Guardian Petrov." she stated as she hugged me and walked off to

meet Christian. Alberta remained standing there watching me intently. "Rose, is there something going on I should know

about." She inquired. I hated not telling Alberta the truth; she has always been so good to me. "Nothing is going on

Alberta. I just asked Kirova to check on a graduation surprise I'm planning for Lissa." I lied. She just kept eyeing me for

a minute. Trying to see if I was lying. "You don't have to lie to me Rose, you know you can tell me anything." She

reminded me. "I know I can, but it's nothing to be concerned about. I better not keep Kirova waiting; I'll see you later

Alberta." I said as I ran off towards the administration office. The receptionist outside Kirova's office glimpsed up at me

as I approached. " Go right in Miss Hathaway, Headmistress has been expecting you." She informed me. Nodding my

head to her, I entered Kirova's office. She was sitting behind her desk looking over some paper work. "Come in Rose,

have a seat." She said when she seen me come through the doorway. Seating myself across from her, I inquired. "Did I

do something wrong Headmistress?" She shook her head and smiled at me. "Everything is fine Rose. I just needed to let

you know that you're departure time has changed. You will be leaving sooner than planned." She explained. "Your new

mentor would like you to resume your training as soon as possible." I was a little shocked, but I guess the sooner I get

there the better. "When will I be leaving?" I asked. She glanced at the papers on her desk, looking back up to me she

said. "Your leaving tomorrow night. Do you have all of your belongings packed yet?" she questioned. "I'm almost

finished, I only have a few more things to pack," I uttered. Standing up from her desk." Do you have any questions about

St. Augustine's? Kirova asked. "I guess the only thing I need to know is who my new mentor is." I answered. You're

new mentor's name is Guardian Gregori Kane, I hear he is and excellent guardian. I believe you will learn a great deal

from him." She said with affirmation. Rising from my chair, Kirova escorted me to the door. She captured my hand in

hers; shaking my hand she concluded our conversation by saying. "Good luck Rose, we will miss you!" "Thank You;" I

told her and I walked out of her office.

Wandering my way back to my room, I began feeling despondent. Once in my room I flopped down on the bed. I felt

like I haven't slept in days. Lying here, I was trying to wrap mind around the fact that I would be leaving in less than 24

hrs. I closed my eyes; I was daydreaming about Dimitri. I didn't even realize I fell asleep until I found myself standing

on the balcony of the ski lodge, where I first met Adrian. It was nighttime here at the ski lodge. Rose trees that were

illuminated with hundreds of clear lights surrounded the balcony. It was absolutely breathtaking. Standing here on the

balcony, taking in the beautiful scenery, I heard Adrian moving toward me. "Hello little dhampir," he spoke softly.

"Hello Adrian," I replied as I turned to face him. "Rose before you try to kill me. I want you to know I'm sorry for

asking about Kirova in front of Belikov. I guess I wasn't thinking." He sounded so regretful, but I wasn't letting him off

that easy. "Lucky for you Adrian, Dimitri let it go and didn't continue to question me or believe me you would be dead

right now!" I smiled. As much as I hated to admit it Adrian was my friend. "So Rose, when are you leaving?" He stammered.

Hating to answer his question I spoke in almost a whisper. "I will be leaving tomorrow

night, and before you even ask me, I'm not telling you were I'm going." Adrian watched me attentively, almost as if he

was taking in all my features. The silence was becoming awkward. "Adrian can I ask you a question?" He smiled, "You

can ask me anything Rose." "Why did you pick the ski lodge for my dream?" I asked. He looked a little nervous, which

was funny because I never seen Adrian nervous. "Will you come sit down with me?" he asked motioning towards a

bench. "I have something important to talk to you about." He declared. I was feeling a little uncomfortable, but I

accepted. "I chose this place because this is where I first met you. This is where my feelings for you started." He

admitted. I stood up to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. "Please Rose, will you just hear me out!" he pleaded. I

could see the pain in his eyes so I gave in. "All right Adrian," I said sitting back down. I'm warning you, don't piss me

off. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. I could tell he was planning his words carefully. Adrian took my

hand in his, staring me straight in the eyes he softly spoke, "Rose, you know I would do anything for you" …….

"Adrian" I attempted to cut him off. "Rose, please let me finish." He demanded. "Okay Adrian, but you are walking a

very fine line." I growled. "Rose, when I first met you on this balcony I would have never thought my feelings for you

could be this strong. What I'm trying to say is Rosemarie Hathaway I love you!" Adrian confessed with so much

devotion. I bowed my head, just staring at our hands. "I know you don't have the same feelings for me, but if you would

just give us a chance you could love me." He said practically begging. "Adrian, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but

you know I love Dimitri. There will never be anyone else for me. My heart will always belong to him!" He gently

cradled my face in his hands, bringing our faces just inches apart. "Please just think about it Rose." He said as he pressed

his lips to mine. A surge of heat ran through my body, but it wasn't passion, it was pure ANGER! I shoved him away

from me. My hands were formed into fist. "Adrian how could you! Your and asshole" was all I got out, when my fist

made perfect contact with his face. "OW Rose! " Adrian Screamed. "Don't you ever touch me again! Let me the hell out

of this dream, NOW!" I shouted. He was holding his eye " Fine Rose!" he shouted back. The dream began to fade and I

opened my eyes. I sat up in bed letting out a frustrated sigh. I can't believe the nerve of that son of a bitch, I thought. I

threw my legs out over the edge of the bed. Sitting there I held my face in my hands. Eventually I managed to force

myself to my feet. I finished packing and placed my suitcases next to the door. I was still fuming about Adrian. I needed

to find Lissa. I needed to tell her about Adrian. Most of all I needed to say my goodbyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally here is Ch. 8. I apologize that it took me so long to update. The holiday set me back a little.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm hoping that if I get more reviews, it will motivate me to update my**

**next chapter sooner. Remember your reviews are what keep me going! **

**DPOV**

Waiting outside of the Queens' chambers, I was becoming curious as to why she would want to meet with me. Just then Guardian Korskii appeared through the doorway. "Guardian Belikov, the Queen would like to see you now." He spoke, motioning for me to go right in.

"Guardian Belikov," she said as I entered her chambers. "Thank you for meeting with me." "Your majesty," I replied bowing to her. I hated being formal with Tatiana, even if she was our Queen. I never really liked her, but after I seen how she treated Rose, I would like to have seen her stripped of her title. I definitely understood why Rose always referred to her as Queen bitch.

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked. I scanned the room noticing the other guardians standing guard; I felt I would be more comfortable standing. "No thank you, your majesty. I am fine standing." I stated. "Always a guardian." She remarked. "I have asked you to meet with me because there has been a mistake and you are not needed here at court for the next two days." She disclosed.

"You are welcome to use these next two days as vacation if you would like." She offered. "I'm sure you would appreciate the time off, I can imagine mentoring Miss Hathaway has been very demanding on you." The Queen never spoke a kind word about Rose. She was always so disrespectful to her; she believed that all the rumors were true.

"Not at all, mentoring Miss Hathaway has been a pleasure. She has not only caught up to her peers, she has surpassed them. Miss Hathaway will, without a doubt be one of the best guardians to ever protected the moroi race!" I confirmed with so much pride. "I hope you are correct Guardian Belikov, but I have yet to see that for myself, she said with contempt.

My patience was wearing thin with her, desperately needing to get out of here before I said something that could get me in a lot of trouble I said. "Your majesty, I appreciate the offer for vacation time, but with the field experiences starting soon, I'm sure they need me back at the academy."

"Very well than, I will have a plane ready to return you to the academy tomorrow afternoon. Please accept my apologies for the misunderstanding. If there is nothing else Guardian Belikov, than you are free to leave." She concluded. "Thank you, your majesty." I said bowing to her before leaving.

Since I wasn't going to be on duty tonight. I thought I would go grab a bite to eat at the tavern. Entering the tavern I recognized a few friends. Saying hello to them, I spotted Adrian sitting at a table alone with a bottle of vodka. Adrian briefly looked around the tavern, as he made eye contact with me he dropped his head.

I couldn't help but laugh at what I saw. He had the worst black eye imaginable. With a huge grin plastered on my face I made my way to his table. "Hell Ivashkov, what happen to you? Did you get so drunk that you ran into a god damn wall?" I teased. He glared at me. "Real funny Belokov, Actually Rose happened to me!"

"What are you talking about Ivashkov? Are you really that drunk? Rose is back at the academy." I reminded him. "I know where she is Belikov, I'm not that stupid. Although, I have to admit the look of confusion on your face is priceless." He scoffed. I was becoming irritated with him. How could he possible think Rose gave him that black eye? She is not even here at court.

"What's going on Adrian? I don't feel like playing your games right now!" I scolded. He smiled up at me. "I went to Rose in her dream and I told her that I love her." My whole body tensed up, I was fighting the urge to lunge across the table and latch a hold of him. "That doesn't explain your black eye Ivashkov. However, it does explain why you're about to have a matching one." I said. My voice sounding so violent I didn't even recognize it.

"Relax Belikov, Rose made it perfectly clear she only loves you." Adrian relayed. "Are you trying to tell me Rose punched you because you told her you love her? That's how you ended up with a black eye?" I asked. Adrian rubbed his eye. "As you can see, Rose has one hell of a right hook! I didn't know it could show up outside of the dream, but apparently if you get hit hard enough it can happen." He revealed.

I guess I should have known this was going to happen eventually. Rose did tell me she could take care of Adrian, and boy did she do a number on his face.

"She told you before that she didn't have those feelings for you Ivashkov. I guess I was right about you. You really are a moron." I insulted. "What ever Belikov," he said blowing me off. "Rose didn't punch me because I told her I love her, she punched me when I kissed her." Adrian said smugly.

I wanted to make him hurt, but I needed to keep my control. I didn't want to end up in jail, and then I would never see Rose. I'm pretty sure that would make Adrian very happy. So instead I just leaned in close to him so only he could hear me. "You should thank god that it was Rose that got a hold of you and not me! I would have given you more than a black eye." I informed him.

Without saying another word to him, I left the tavern. I suddenly lost my appetite after talking to Adrian. I just wanted to get back to my room and call Rose. I needed to hear her voice; I missed her so much. I decided not to tell her I was returning early. I would rather surprise her.

**RPOV**

I was supposed to be finding Lissa, but instead I found myself wondering aimlessly around the academy. Before I knew it I was standing outside the cabin. I hesitated for a minute, not sure if I was ready for the emotions that were going to hit me when I walked into the cabin. This cabin held such a significant memory; I just wasn't ready to let it go. I'm not sure how long I just stood there, but eventually I gave in and walked through the door.

The memories flashed before my eyes. I could still see Dimitri and I lying on the bed. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me so close to his body. I could still hear him whispering in my ear, that he loved me, and that he wanted us to be together. The tears began to spill from my eyes, as a sob escaped my chest. I felt like I couldn't breath.

Just then my phone rang, preventing me from having a complete break down. Thankful for the distraction, I answered it without looking to see who it was calling me. "Hello," I answered. "Hello Roza," Dimitri spoke with a light Russian accent lacing his words. I instantly felt better just hearing his voice. I always loved when Dimitri spoke my name in Russian.

"Dimitri, Is there something wrong? Shouldn't you be on duty by now?" I asked with concern. "Everything is fine Rose. My shift doesn't start for a little while." He explained. "I was calling you to find out what was going on? I ran into Adrian and he told me about your conversation."

I started to panic. I knew I shouldn't have hit Adrian. Of course he would be pissed off and tell Dimitri about me leaving. "Listen Dimitri, I can explain." I stammered. "Calm down Rose, I'm not mad at you. To tell you the truth I'm glad you did it, now I don' have to."

"I'm Confused, what exactly did Adrian tell you?" my curiosity getting to me. "Adrian said he told you that he loves you. He also told me that he kissed you. Which I have to admit, made me want to kill him." He confessed. "I'm guessing he also told you I punched him." I laughed. "Yeah he told me, plus he's also wearing the black eye to prove it." he bantered.

I can't believe I gave him a black eye, I thought. "How is that possible? I hit him in my dream." I questioned. Dimitri was laughing. "Well apparently, you have one hell of a right hook according to Adrian. He said you hit him hard enough that it surfaced outside of the dream."

"Huh, I'll have to remember that for the next time he invades my dreams." I teased. Dimitri just sighed. "There better not be a next time."

I started to relax a little, now that I know Adrian didn't tell him about me leaving. "So comrade, is that the only reason you called me?" I asked jokingly. "No, I called for a couple of reasons." He replied. "Well what might those be?" I said. "The first reason is because I miss you and needed to hear your voice. The second reason is because I want to know what your keeping from me, and Rose please don't lie to me." he pleaded.

I wasn't quite sure what to say. I was silent for a while, and then I decided I don't want to lie to him.

"Roza," he begged. "Please talk to me. What ever it is, you know you can talk to me. I will always be there for you." I took a deep breath hoping I could get through this without my tears betraying me. "Dimitri, there is something I'm keeping from you. Please try to understand that I have my reasons for no telling you. I promise when you get back from court all will be revealed.

"Rose why can't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" He sounded hurt. "I trust you with my life! It's just not something I want to discuss over the phone."

"Fine Rose, but we need to talk as soon as I get back!" he said sounding unsatisfied. "Rose it's getting late, so I should let you get some rest. I'm sure you need it for your training. I hope their not taking it to easy on you." He laughed.

Since I will be leaving so soon, Kirova cancelled my training and my classes. I'm not sure what excuse she gave my teachers, but no one is questioning me. I couldn't tell Dimitri I wasn't training, he would become even more suspicious, and it's already hard enough keeping this from him. So once again I had to lie.

"It's not bad, but nothing like the training I received from my old mentor. The man is a god, in more ways than one." I said seductively. "Rose, why did you just call me your old mentor? I'll be back in a couple of days." He questioned. "I'm sorry Dimitri, I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking." I replied.

I didn't want to end our conversation, but I'm sure his shift would be starting soon, plus I needed to go find Lissa. "I guess I should let you go. I'm sure your shift is starting soon." I sighed. "I love you Roza!" The tears began to flow from my eyes again. "I love you too Dimitri!" Then I heard him whisper. " I'll see you soon," as he hung up the phone.

Closing the door behind me as I left the cabin, I had an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Sadness because I knew I would never be happy again.

Making my way through the woods out into the clearing, I spotted Lissa and Christian walking across the quad. "Hey," I shouted, as I got closer. Lissa spun around to face me. "Rose where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you." She spoke with anxiety in her voice. " Somehow I was looking for you and ended up at the cabin, but you don't have to worry I'm here now." I said trying to calm her.

"So what did Kirova want early? Lissa asked. "That's another reason I was looking for you." I answered. I could feel her becoming nervous. "Did you tell Christian about my trip yet?" I inquired. She looked at me confused. "No, I told you I wouldn't tell anyone." She declared.

Christian was looking at us like we were speaking in a different language. "What are you talking about Rose? Where are you going?" he asked. "Easy there fire boy," I laughed. "I'm going on a trip for a couple of months, and Lissa's going to need you. She can fill you in on all the details later."

"You still haven't answered my question Rose." Lissa reminded me. "What did you have to meet with Kirova about earlier."

"Kirova needed to let me know me that I would be leaving sooner than expected." I informed her. "How much sooner?" she asked with tears filling her eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow night." I said. Lissa looked like I just punched her. "Liss it's going to be fine. I'll be back for graduation." I tried to reassure her. Tears were running down her face. Christian wrapped his arms around her, almost as if to keep her from collapsing.

"Rose, please don't go!" she pleaded to me. "Lissa we have been through this already. You know I have to do this. You said you understood." " I do understand, it's just I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried. I wrapped her in a hug. "Lissa I'll miss you too. Like I told you before, it doesn't matter how far apart we are. Were bonded remember, I'll always be with you, just like you will always be with me."

"Lissa you will have Christian, and He loves you." I said to her "Who will you have Rose? You're going to be all by yourself. I don't want you to be lonely." Lissa whimpered. "Lissa, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I was feeling exhausted. I didn't want to discuss this anymore. I felt like I was on an emotional roller coaster. "I'm feeling pretty tired Liss. If you don't mind I think I'm going to head back to my room and get some sleep." I said yawning.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out and watch a movie with us?" she asked. "No, I wouldn't be very good company right now. I would probably just fall asleep anyways, but thanks for asking." I grinned. "Will I see you before you leave tomorrow?" she pouted. "I would not leave without saying goodbye to you Lissa." I said. I told Lissa and Christian goodnight and headed back to my room. Once I was in my room I crawled in bed thinking about the day ahead of me. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Next Day:**

**DPOV**

I couldn't wait to get back to the academy, back to Rose. The plane is already waiting o the runway. I was leaving in less than an hour. The flight to St. Vladimir's takes about four hours. Everyone should be sleeping when we land. Maybe I will sneak in Rose's room and surprise her. Although I should be careful, I could end up with a black eye like Adrian. Just the thought of Adrian's black eye makes me laugh.

I heard a knock at my door, and when I answered it I was shocked to Adrian standing there. "What can I do for you Lord Ivashkov," I asked. " I need to talk to you Belikov. Can I come in?" he walked past me through the door not even waiting for my answer. "It's not like I have a choice!" I groaned. Adrian looked like hell, his black eye looked even worse today.

"What do you want Ivashkov?" He looked at me for a second and shook his head. "You don't have time to ask me questions, so just listen to me carefully." He said.

"The car is waiting to take you to the runway. The pilot is waiting for you. I can't explain what I'm about to tell you so don't ask me to. You're running out of time." He stated. That's all Adrian said as he walked towards the door. "Wait, I don't understand?" I asked confused. He turned to face me. "I told you more than I should have, but I just want her to be happy. So hurry up Belikov and get on that plane. I'll only say it once more. You're running out of time." He repeated then he walked out the door.

I was trying to process what he said, but it made no sense to me. Adrian said I was running out of time. Then he said he just wants her to be happy. I wasn't sure what it was about, but I'll try to figure it out on the plane. I grabbed my bag and took of running for the car. I'm not sure if he was drunk or not, but I'm positive this had something to do with Rose.

I boarded the plane and strapped in. The plane immediately took off once I was situated. I am so confused as to what is going on, but I can guarantee that in four hours I will be getting some answers.

**Three hours later:**

**RPOV**

I scanned my room one last time making sure nothing was left behind. All of my belongings were packed in the suitcases sitting next to the door. I glanced down at my watch; it was almost time to go. The decision I made two days ago has not only impacted my life, but it was impacting the lives of everyone that I love. I can't believe I'm leaving St. Vladimir's, leaving Lissa, leaving behind my mentor, my one true love, Dimitri! Even though leaving is unbelievably painful. I couldn't allow myself to regret my decision. It is a decision that will ultimately protect Dimitri from having to make a choice that he may one day regret.

I could sense Lissa through the bond. She was on her way down the hall to my room. I opened the door, not waiting for her to knock. I was sitting on the bed facing Lissa and Christian as they came through the door. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, just like mine. "Are you all packed and ready to leave?" she murmured. "Everything is packed, but I have one more thing to do." I sighed.

Christian looked at the both us sympathetically. He knew we needed some time. "I'll take your luggage and meet you guys at the plane." He offered. Most people would think that Christian and me hated each other because of our constant badgering, but truthfully I thought of him as family just like Lissa. "Thank you, Christian." I smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss you Hathaway!" he said picking up my luggage. Trying to lighten the mood I said, "I'll miss you to fire boy, try not to burn the place down while I'm gone."

"Always a comedian Hathaway." He laughed walking out of the room. "What do you still have to do?" Lissa asked. "I have to drop off a couple things in Dimitri's room." I said grabbing my phone and the letter I wrote for Dimitri. "We better go than, you don't have much time." She revealed. It was silent between us as we walked to the guardian dormitory.

"I'm glad Kirova agreed to let you out after curfew, so I could see you before I leave." I said with emotion playing in my voice. "I'm glad she did too, I didn't want to use compulsion on her." she replied.

No one was at the front desk, so it was easy getting up to Dimitri's room. Walking down the corridor Lissa asked, "How are you going to get into his room?" Smiling at her I pulled out the key Dimitri gave me a while ago. "Why am I not surprised? Of course you would have a key to his room." She chuckled.

The scent of his aftershave hit me as I opened the door. I began feeling a stabbing sensation in my chest. I couldn't breath and tears began to fill my eyes. I had to stop them; I won't let Lissa see me cry. This is already hard enough on her. I walked over to the bed and laid the envelope and phone down on the comforter. Spinning around to face Lissa, she had a puzzled look on her face. "Lets go," I moaned. Before closing the door, I inhaled deeply taking in the scent of his aftershave for the last time.

Lissa kept glancing at me with the same puzzled look plastered on her face. Finally she asked. "Rose why did you leave your phone in Dimitri's room?" "Because he would use it to find me." I informed her. 'Lissa after the incident in Spokane, Dimitri gave me the phone. Dimitri said that he about went crazy trying to figure out where I could be. He was scared he wouldn't find me in time. When he gave me the phone he said it had a gps tracking device installed, so he could find me if I ever got in trouble again. Lissa smiled slightly "Wow, he really loves you!" Her words made my heart ache.

Christian was waiting for us when we reached the plane. "Hey Rose, the pilot informed me that it's going to be at least another thirty minutes before he can take off. Apparently there is another plane landing in a few minutes.

I just nodded my head. "Rose," Lissa said. " Do you want us to wait here with you?" I hated to let her leave, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could fight back the tears. "No, you better get back to your rooms. Kirova said she didn't want you out that long." I reminded her.

Christian hugged me goodbye. "Take it easy on your new mentor Rose. Try not to hurt him to much." He smirked. Just then Lissa started to cry. I hugged her. "Lissa I promise I'll be back soon. Graduation is only two months away. I'll be checking on you through the bond, so can you make sure that you and Christian keep your clothes on." I laughed. "Gross Rose," she said lightly punching me in the arm. "Ouch" I rubbed my arm faking that she hurt me.

We all looked up hearing a plane coming in for a landing. "You guys better go, I don't want you getting into trouble." I said. I hugged Lissa goodbye and started up the steps to board the plane. About halfway up the stairs I stopped. I just stood there with tears streaming down my face, watching Lissa and Christian leave.

Knowing I couldn't hold it together much longer I boarded the plane. I sat in my seat, staring out the window.

**DPOV**

It felt good to be back at the academy, I thought as I got off the plane. I still couldn't figure out what Adrian was talking about, maybe he was drunk. I wanted to hurry up and go see Rose; I wouldn't be able to wait until morning. I was just about to take off for the novice dorms, when I saw Lissa and Christian. She looked like she was upset. "Would either of you like to explain why your not in your rooms sleeping." I questioned them. They both spun around, and by the look on her face, there was definitely something wrong.

"Guardian Belikov, what are you doing here? We thought you were at court." Christian looked shocked. Lissa just kept staring at the other plane on the runway. " I got back early." I answered. I was becoming suspicious so I decided to start asking some questions. "Princess are you okay? Why are you crying?" She was stumbling over her word "I….I had a nightmare. S…so I asked Christian to take a walk with me to get some fresh air."

"Why isn't Rose with you? If you were feeling anxious she would know and come looking for you." I interrogated her, not quit believing her nightmare story. I don't know what it was about that other plane, but she just kept watching it. Still stumbling over her words she said. Rose was really tired, s…so I told her to go back to bed. I told her I needed some time with Christian. I wasn't convinced she was telling the truth, but I was excited to see Rose, so I let it go.

"Both of you need to get back to your rooms. I'll walk you to your dorm." I declared. Lissa didn't say anything she just nodded. The whole way to her dorm I saw her glancing back towards the runway. Once we got to her building Christian wrapped his arms around her holding her in an embrace. I heard him whisper to her, " everything will be fine Liss. You know she will be fine." I watched them for a minute longer. "Princess, you need to get to your room now." I said sternly.

I led her to her room, and then headed for the novice dorms. I couldn't wait to surprise Rose. I practically ran down the hall to her room. Standing in front of her door, I knocked. I was excited to see her expression, but she never answered the door. I knocked harder and waited, still no answer. I turned the doorknob hoping it was unlocked. Of course I couldn't be that lucky. The key to her door was in my room. I will go get the key and come back, I thought.

Running to the guardian dorms, my mind was wandering. What did Adrian mean I was running out of time? Why wouldn't Rose answer the door? Why was Lissa so upset? And to top it all off, why was she so fixated on that plane? Nothing made any sense to me right now.

Opening the door, I walked over to the nightstand to get the key to Rose's door. Turning to leave I caught a glimpse of something on my bed. The phone was Rose's and beside it was an envelope addressed to me. I was beginning to feel very nervous. Leaning down I picked up the envelope. I could tell by the handwriting it was from Rose. I sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the envelope and began reading.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_Writing you this letter is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I love you more than I ever thought possible, but our love has to be enough for both of us in order for it to work. I over heard your conversation with Alberta, when you were at the cabin. I guess I never realized how much it cost you to be with me, until I heard how torn you are between your love for me and your life as a guardian. I don't want our relationship to jeopardize what you worked so hard for. I know your not sure if what we have is enough so it has led me to make a decision that will protect you. I have decided to leave St. Vladimir's and continue my training somewhere else. I can no longer stay here and make your life more complicated. You deserve so much more than I could ever give you. I know I am hurting you, and I am truly sorry. I only hope that you will never regret our time together. I know that someday you will understand why I had to leave, and I hope that maybe then you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I want you to know that my life will forever be changed because I had the chance to love someone as special as you. Take care of my heart I am leaving it with you!_

_Love always,_

_Roza_

Did you ever have a moment when you thought you were trapped in a nightmare and couldn't get out? I could hear screaming not really sure where it was coming from, only to realize it was me. I could feel tears filling my eyes, slowly falling from the corners. This can't be happening, I felt a throbbing sensation in my chest, my heart was breaking into a million pieces. I can't let her go, I need Roza in my life. I have to stop her. Then all of a sudden everything clicked. Adrian knew she was leaving. Lissa was upset because Rose was leaving. The plane….. **OH MY GOD THE PLANE**! Rose is on the plane. I ran so fast I don't even remember coming down the stairs. I might still have time to catch her, I thought. I ran so fast for the runway I thought I might pass out. I could see the plane in the distance, but could I reach her in time.

**I made this chapter extra long for you guys to make up for me posting so late.**

**Remember to review! If I get enough reviews it will motivate me to update sooner!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are the greatest! **

**So here is Ch.9, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Marla**

DPOV

I was running so fast, I could see the plane on the runway still but as I got closer the plane got further away. "NO!" I screamed. I was to late, the plane lifted off the ground. At the same time I fell to my knees screaming, "Roza wait, don't leave! I need you! Please come back to me!" I cried. Still on my knees, I stared into the sky. I felt like my whole world just got ripped out from under me. Rose is gone!

Will I ever see her again? I was dying inside. I knew my feelings for Rose went deep, but at this very moment it became clear to me. Rose was my other half, my soul mate, without her I'm nothing. None of this is worth it to me if she wasn't here to share it with me. My sadness soon turned into determination. I'll will find her and bring her back. Roza is my life; I will not lose her! Lifting myself off the ground I thought, it's time to get some answers.

I pounded on her door. I could care less if she was sleeping. When Lissa opened the door she was still visibly upset. She didn't look surprised to see me. By her expression she had been expecting me. "Guardian Belikov," she mumbled. I didn't return her greeting. "We need to talk," I said walking into her room. As she shut the door I spun around to face her. "Why wouldn't you tell me she was on that plane? I could have stopped her!" I shouted. I knew I was out of line but at this point I really didn't care about anything other than getting Rose back. "Where did she go?" I demanded. Lissa looked shocked by my tone. She just shook her head. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wish you could have stopped her from leaving and I wish I knew where Rose was going, but she wouldn't tell me." Lissa cried.

I was finding it hard to believe that Rose wouldn't tell Lissa where she was being transferred. "What do you mean she wouldn't tell you?" I exclaimed. Lissa flinched slightly. " She knows you so well Dimitri. Rose said you would come to me for answers, and that is why she couldn't tell me where she was going.

The realization of her words hit me like a stake to the heart. "Princess are you telling me that Rose doesn't want me to find her?" I questioned sadly. Lissa was quiet; she bowed her head as if she didn't want to answer my question. I took her silence as a yes. I knew I had to sit down before my legs gave out on me.

I sat on the edge of her bed. Could this really be true, I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Rose doesn't want me to find her." I sighed.

Lissa sat down next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Dimitri, this was not an easy decision for her. It tore her apart. Rose was a complete wreck. She didn't want to leave you! You know how Rose is, she thinks she always has to do what's best for the people she loves, and Rose loves you more than you can imagine!" She explained trying to convince me.

"If she loves me so much Princess, then why did she leave? Why didn't she come talk to me?" I inquired.

Lissa removed her hand from my shoulder. "Rose would do anything for you Dimitri. Even if it meant she had to leave you. She wouldn't let you give up your guardianship for her. Rose knows how much you love being a guardian, it's your life."

Typical Rose, I thought. React first ask questions later. I need to find Rose, explain to her she misunderstood my conversation with Alberta. If Rose didn't tell Lissa, I'm pretty sure she didn't tell anyone. I needed to go see Kirova. I was Rose's mentor, she would tell me where Rose was transferred to.

I stood up to leave, to go see Kirova, when Lissa said "Rose is coming back." I looked at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"Rose will be back for graduation. Kirova agreed to let her graduate here at St. Vladimir's." she revealed. I was slightly relieved at the thought of her return, but that was still two months away. I was not waiting two months to get my Roza back. Walking out the door of her room I said " I'm not waiting two months to get Rose back, I want her back now!"

* * *

**RPOV**

Thank god Dimitri was still at court. I don't think I could have left if I knew he was there I thought as I dried the tears that were still streaming down my face. I want to go back so badly; I wish I could be waiting for him when he returns from court; I didn't want to leave him. I was feeling so empty; I wanted to be in his arms, to feel his warmth embracing me. I will never get to be happy, I thought.

I keep telling myself that I'm doing the right thing by leaving, but sometimes I can't see the logic in my decision. I would give up everything for him, but I won't let him do the same for me. I was really going to miss training with Dimitri. He taught me so much, if it wasn't for him I would have never caught up to my other classmates. Just the thought of having a new mentor made me sick. I felt like I was betraying Dimitri. Kirova said that Guardian Kane is an excellent guardian and that I should learn a great deal from him.

I'm sure he's very good, not as good as Dimitri, but still good in his own way. I wonder if Guardian Kane knows what he is getting himself into. I'll assume he hasn't heard about my reputation since he offered to mentor me. These next two months are going to be hard. I just hope my self-control is good enough to keep me out of trouble. It's going to be lonely at St. Augustine's. So it looks like I'll be workout a lot. I'm going to work very hard to prove myself. I want to make Dimitri proud of me, I owe him that much.

Just thinking of Dimitri makes me question myself. God I hope this gets easier, I'm not exactly sure if I can do this. It's so much harder than I thought it was going to be. It's like there is something trying to pull me back. I can't really explain this feeling I keep getting. It's almost like I can feel Dimitri with me, not like the bond I have with Lissa, but still a bond. If I close my eyes tight enough I can see him. I can hear him telling me to come back to him. I think I finally might be losing my mind.

I was still daydreaming when the pilot announced to fasten our seatbelt we would be landing soon. As I clicked the seatbelt in place I began to feel apprehensive. I was completely alone; I had absolutely no one. Then that feeling of Dimitri being with me returned, and I felt relief come over me. I finally understood, I will never be alone, Dimitri will always be with me no matter where I go, he will always be in my heart.

The flight to St. Augustine's wasn't to long. It was only two hours, but I was still tired. I think it might be from the emotions I've been going through the last couple of days. We were getting ready to land. Kirova told me Guardian Kane would be waiting for me when I landed. I didn't feel like meeting anyone, I wanted to go to my room, just be left alone!

The plane landed and as I stepped out of the door, there he was my new mentor smiling at me. Guardian Kane looked to be a little younger than Dimitri, standing about 6'5" tall. He was definitely very good looking. He had short blonde hair and as I approached him I noticed his eyes. They were the most exquisite sapphire blue. Once I was close enough he spoke. "Rose Hathaway," he spoke with a Russian accent. I stopped dead in my tracks. I just shook my head; I looked up to god and said. "You just can't cut me a break can you? What's with all the Russians?" I heard him laugh at my outburst. "Do you have a problem with Russians?" he asked. Feeling slightly bad I just said that out loud "No, it's just a long story. Not one I'm willing to get into." I answered.

Guardian Kane eyed my body intently, smiling at me as he reached my eyes. I was about to introduce him to the true Rose Hathaway. "If you're going to keep looking at me like that, do it on your own time." I delivered with so much apathy as I turned to walk away from him. "Well your reputation precedes you." He remarked. I spun around to find myself face to face with him. "What the hell is that suppose to mean." I shouted. He took a step back, realizing that if he knows my reputation correctly, he was about to get knocked on his ass.

He stared at me for a second, "Is it safe to introduce myself?" he asked still keeping a safe distance just in case. My emotions were everywhere; I just wanted to be alone. I knew this wasn't his fault; I had myself to blame for the situation I was in. I'm the one who chose to leave Dimitri. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm just a little tired. "Apology accepted, my name is a Guardian Kane." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, could you tell me where my room is." I asked a bit sarcastically. "Sure, but I would like to ask you a few questions first if you don't mind." He requested. I gave him a confused look, what could he possible want to know, I thought? "Fine, but just a couple. Remember I'm tired."

"I heard you were one of the best novices in your academy. Why did you leave St. Vladimir's, Guardian Belikov is one of the best guardians there is." I felt like he was interrogating me.

Just the mention of Dimitri's name brought tears to my eyes. I stopped them before they began to fall. I dropped my head and in a whisper I spoke. " That is a private matter that is none of your business." I wasn't sure if he heard me at first then he said "Okay Rose, but if you need to talk I'm here." This guy must be crazy to think I would talk to him about anything, I thought. "Let me show you to you're room." He offered. I followed him to my room in silence; it was extremely awkward. Reaching my room, Guardian Kane unlocked the door, handing me my key he said. "Get some sleep Rose, practice will start tomorrow." Without saying another word he turned and walked down the hall.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Thanks for Reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Please review!**

* * *

DPOV

Kirova wouldn't be in her office for a few more hours. I didn't bother going to my room, I knew sleep is the last thing I would be getting. I headed for the gym; maybe I'll run some laps and use the practice dummies, take some time to figure out what I'm going to say to Kirova.

I was not expecting the affliction that hit me as I wandered my way into the gym. This was the last place I saw Rose, where I said goodbye to her. My imagination began toying with me. I could see Rose standing here giving me that man-eating smile of hers. The one that always made my heart melt. I could still hear the sarcastic comments of hers about my reading material and that beautiful long dark hair. What I wouldn't give to hold her in my arms again, run my fingers through her hair; brush my lips softly against hers and whisper in her ear how much I love her.

The pain I was feeling was overwhelming. The tears began to flow from my eyes. I have to find her; Rose has to know she is my whole life, I said to myself as I slowly walked to the locker room to change. I changed into a loose pair of track pants and a tank top.

Once on the track I started to run. I was hoping that running would take my mind off of her, but no such luck! It just made me think about Rose more. It made me recall all the times I would run laps with her, just so I could be near her. After about twenty laps I could see that running wasn't helping so I went inside to use the practice dummies.

My kicks and punches were right on the mark and harder than ever, it felt good to hit something. The more I thought about Kirova allowing Rose to transfer the more anger I felt. I don't understand what could have been going through Kirova's mind. Rose is the best novice we had at the academy, why would she let her leave. What really pisses me off is I was her mentor, I should have been told about Rose's transfer.

I became so enraged, I let out a frustrated sigh as I grabbed the practice dummy I had been destroying and launched it across the gym.

I was exhausted, I felt like my lungs were ready to collapse. I threw myself across the mats; I just laid here trying to catch my breath. Staring at the ceiling I heard the gym doors open. Glancing in the direction of the doors I saw Guardian Petrov. "Guardian Belikov, when did you get back?" she looked confused. I dragged myself onto my feet. Turning to face her, I saw her wince slightly. "There was a mix up at court, I wasn't needed after all." I replied my voice sounding raspy.

I reached up to wipe the sweat from my forehead when I heard Alberta gasp. "Dimitri, what happen to your hands?" she questioned as she rushed across the gym to retrieve the first aid kit. I looked down at my hands, becoming aware of the fact that I was so preoccupied in my thoughts I didn't bother to put on my gloves. My hands were covered in lacerations and blood. " I'm fine, it's just a few cuts." I relayed to her not wanting her to worry.

Alberta motioned for me to come sit down in one of the chairs along the wall. Sitting down I placed my elbows on my knees and stared at the floor. She pulled a chair around so that she was facing me. Alberta carefully began to clean the cuts on my hands. "Can you please tell me what's going on Dimitri? You look like hell. I'm not just talking about your hands either." She spoke with so much concern in her voice.

"Does this have something to do with Rose and you? She was acting strange when I saw her yesterday." She divulged. I didn't speak, I wasn't sure I could. Hearing her mention Rose's name sent a surge of pain through my entire body. I could sense tears threatening to fill my eyes. I stopped them immediately, not allowing her to see me cry. "I told you I believe that everything will work out for Rose and you." Her voice held so much conviction.

Clearing my throat, I took a few deep breaths attempting to hold back the tears. " I'm not so sure how it will work out, seeing as how Rose transferred out of the academy and I don't even know where she went." I refuted. Alberta had a confound look on her face. "What do you mean Rose transferred out of the academy? I wasn't informed of her leaving."

"Huh, I guess I'm not the only one that was left in the dark!" I declared.

It was hard to sit here and watch Alberta struggle with what I just told her. Alberta would never admit it to Rose, but she cared about her a lot. " I don't understand, when did she leave? How did you find out?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Rose left hours ago." I informed her. "She overheard our conversation at the cabin. Rose misunderstood what I said about our relationship not being enough. When I got to my room tonight I found a letter from her. She doesn't want our relationship to jeopardize my job. What Rose doesn't realize is that none of this means anything to me without her."

"I tried to catch the plane, but I wasn't able to make it in time. I spoke with the Princess already; she informed me Rose wouldn't tell her where she was going. Apparently the only one who knows is Headmistress Kirova." I paused for a second, as I began to speak again anger filled my voice. I plan on having a talk with Kirova as soon as she gets in her office."

Alberta could sense the change in my demeanor as soon as I mentioned Kirova's name. "I don't think that would be such a good idea right now." She affirmed.

"I need to find out where she is Alberta! I'm not letting her go!" I was practically shouting. "Dimitri calm down, I'm not suggesting you let her go. I want to find her and bring her back too, but if you go traipsing into Kirova office with all this anger and start demanding answers, Kirova is going to become suspicious of yours and Rose's relationship."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Just sit here and wait for her to come back for graduation." I blurted out. "Rose is coming back for graduation?" she asked, sounding comforted by the thought of Rose returning. I nodded my head. "Lissa informed me that Kirova is allowing Rose to graduate here at St. Vladimir's."

" This is good news, at least we know Rose plans on coming back." She said optimism playing in her voice. " Your right, it is good news and I'm happy to see that your so optimistic, but I'm not waiting two months to get her back!" I exclaimed.

"Rose really has rubbed off on you, your self control seems to be slipping." She grinned at me as she stood from her chair. I felt bad for snapping at her. I know she is only trying to help. "I'm sorry Alberta, its just hard not having any control over the situation."

" I think we both need some answers, so I propose we go meet with Kirova together. I'm not too happy that I wasn't told about Rose being transferred. After all I am the captain of the schools guardians. Knowing who is transferred in and out of this academy is part of my responsibility. I might need you there to hold me back from hurting her." she laughed.

I looked up at her; she reached her hand out to me to help me up. "Lets go find out where Rose is so we can get her back!" she smiled. Before we walked out of the gym Alberta turned to me " Dimitri, don't forget that Rose loves you." She said trying to reassure me. I shook my head in agreement. "I know she loves me Alberta, that's why I won't let her go."

**RPOV**

I'll never be able to sleep, I thought as I tossed and turned in my bed. I don't know where the track was, but I'm confident I can find it. Jumping out of bed I slipped on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I finished tying my shoes and ran out the door. It didn't take me long to find the track. St. Augustine's was laid out similar to St. Vladimir's.

I was on my fifth lap when I heard him approaching behind me. "Roza, do you like breaking the rules?" I spun around to face him. Guardian Kane was smiling at me. I swear I'm going to wipe that smile right off his face. "Excuse me! What the hell did you just call me." I shouted. He looked shocked at my reaction. After taking a few steps back he shook his head and laughed. Boy Hathaway, you really are touchy. All I did is call you Roza, that's how we say your name in Russian." He explained.

I had to admit I liked hearing my name in Russian, but only when it was Dimitri who said it. I wasn't about to let anyone else call me Roza. Did he really think I didn't know how my name was pronounced in Russian? "I know how my name is pronounced in Russian…. Guardian Kane…. I'm not a dumb ass! You might be the dumb ass considering what will happen to you if you call me Roza again." I conveyed with as much attitude as I could muster up.

I could tell his patience was wearing thin with my attitude. "Miss Hathaway I'm not sure how you talked to your old mentor at St. Vladimir's but you will not speak to me in that tone. Are we clear!" he spoke with absolute authority.

Placing a hand on my hip, I glared at him. "Well I hope we are perfectly clear Guardian Kane, because I would hate to mess up your pretty little face." I didn't wait for him to reply. I continued running my laps as he watched me. I quit counting my laps and just ran until my legs and lungs were screaming in torture. Finally my legs gave out on me and I collapsed to the ground. I just lay there, gasping for air, forcing as much oxygen into my lung as possible.

I heard Guardian Kane running towards me. "Rose are you all right?" I held up my hand up to stop him; I spoke in between breaths. " I'm fine, I just need a few minutes to catch my breath."

Guardian Kane sat down next to me. "I have to admit I'm impressed with your running ability. Not many people have the endurance to run like that. You're better than a lot of the guardians. I have a feeling you are going to surprise me with your fighting skills." He stated.

I appreciated the compliments he was giving me, but only one person's opinion ever mattered to me and that was Dimitri's. "Thank you" I said lifting myself off the ground. "

"Rose since you couldn't wait until tomorrow to start your training, how about we go into the gym. I'll set up the mats and you and I can spar. I would like to see your fighting technique."

I just nodded my head and followed him into the gym. Once the mats were set up we got into position. We began to circle each other a few times. I didn't have the patience to wait for him to make the first move. I lunged forward landing a blow to the side of his head, he stumbled slightly, but recovered quickly. I continued to land some serious blows to his body, one time making good contact with his ribs. I was pretty sure they were broken. He spun around making contact right above my left hip, I was definitely going to have a bruise there, but I didn't let it slow me down.

As I tried to land another blow he blocked it and kicked my feet out from under me and pinned me to the mat. He stared into my eyes. "Your fighting skills are amazing Roza." Now he was going to suffer. I landed a very hard blow to his face with my elbow. I pushed him off of me. He jumped to his feet quickly. He charged toward me but I was ready. I blocked his attack and kicked him in the stomach with as much force as possible, launching him across the gym.

He just lay there on the floor moaning. I walked up to him leaning down close so he could hear me. " You can't say I didn't warn you Guardian Kane. Next time I won't be so gentle." I let out a slight laugh and walked out of the gym.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Remember reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marla**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is finally here! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and who has also added me to there favorites. You guys are the best!**

**I would like to thank my best friend Terri, who inspires me everyday. Her screen name is A true love story. If you haven't read her stories yet, you really should ****there amazing!!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**I own nothing…It's all Richelle Meads! She is so lucky!!**

**RPOV**

I got back to my room, slamming the door behind me. So much for my self-control, I thought as I threw myself onto the bed. I'm sure if Dimitri were here he would be lecturing me with one of his zen life lessons. I wished I could talk to him; I miss hearing his voice. Tears began to fall from my eyes. The more I tried to abate the tears that were streaming down my face, the more they intensified. I wish I could go back to St. Vladimir's, back to Dimitri. Just the thought of not seeing him was provoking the heavy sobs that were now escaping my chest.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, trying to prevent what I knew was coming. I was falling apart; I was teetering on the edge of an abyss. I knew if I allowed myself to fall into this deep black hole of emptiness I would not have the strength to pull myself out of it. I never imagined leaving Dimitri would be this hard. I was always going to love him; my feelings for Dimitri were never going to change. Which made me realize that going back to St. Vladimir's and becoming Lissa's guardian was something I possible would have to give up. My eyelids were becoming heavy, as my mind continued to wreak havoc on itself. I could no longer hold back the exhaustion my body was feeling, I finally gave up and let sleep consume me.

I opened my eyes to a pounding headache a few hours later. As I rubbed my eyes and stretched, a soft moan emerged from my throat. Sitting up in bed, all the anxiety from earlier came flooding back. I suppressed my emotions, not allowing them to overtake me again. I stumbled my way into the bathroom to wash the dried tears from my face. I knew without checking my appearance in the mirror that I looked like hell. I decided to take a hot shower instead.

The hot water was washing over me and I could feel some of my stress dissipate and my headache began to ease. Once I was dressed I scanned my room, I saw the suitcases lying on the floor next to the bed. I figured now would be a good time to finish unpacking my luggage. Just then I heard a soft knock at my door. I knew it had to be Guardian Kane, I didn't know anyone else at the academy.

I wasn't quite ready for round two with him, so I decided to not answer the door hoping he would go away. The knocking became louder, "Rose, I know your in there will you please open the door. We need to talk, I'm sorry I made you so mad!" He said with sincerity evident in his voice.

I could continue to ignore him, but eventually he's going to use his key and come barging in anyways. I'll see how far I can go; he couldn't possibly be as persistent as Dimitri, I told myself.

I could hear him let out and exhausted sigh. "Miss Hathaway, open this door now!" Well I was wrong; I should have known he would be as persistent as Dimitri. Knowing I had no choice, I yanked the door open. " Fine, what do you want?" I yelled.

"We need to talk. What the hell happened back at the gym?" he asked. "You got your ass kicked that's what happened." I smirked.

I turned and walking over to my bed to sit down as I heard him shut the door. " Rose, I know you're hurting I can see it in your actions, not to mention I can tell you've been crying. Will you please just talk to me and tell me what's wrong." He sounded concerned.

"I told you before it's none of your business Guardian Kane." I replied. He sat down beside me. "Rose if your not going to tell me what is wrong then I will just make some phone calls and find out myself." He informed me.

He pulled out his phone like he was going to call someone. "Who do you plan on getting your answers from?" I questioned.

"Since you reacted so strongly to me calling you Roza, and the little comment you made about the Russians, I'm assuming Guardian Belikov has something to do with you leaving St. Vladimir's. So I figured I would just call him and find out what happened."

How could he possible know that this had anything to do with Dimitri? I had no time to come up with a lie.

I began to panic as he started to press the numbers. I grabbed his phone. "NO!" I shouted. "Please, you can't call him. Dimitri can't know where I am! I can't ruin his life! I'll tell you what ever you want to know, but please don't call him!" I begged him. I could feel the tears forming but I couldn't stop them. I began to cry uncontrollably.

Guardian Kane wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, it's okay Rose." He whispered as he hugged me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want to help you. Please let me help you."

I looked in to his eye's wondering if I could trust him. He must have sensed my hesitation. "Rose before you say anything let me explain something to you. When I first saw you step off the plane I thought you were beautiful, and yes my mind wondered about a few things." I started to interrupt him when he stopped me. " Please let me finish." He implored. I nodded my head, silently telling him to continue.

"When I look into your eyes I can see how much pain your in. I lost someone I love too; the pain can be relentless. In our line of work our lives are sometimes cut so short that we rarely get the chance to build strong friendships. I always wished I had someone to talk to, someone to help keep me from slipping over the edge. I would like for us to start over and become friends. I would love to become the big brother you never had." I could hear the apprehension in his voice as he spoke.

Seeing the genuineness in his eyes, I knew I could trust him, besides I could really use a friend about now. " I always wanted a big brother!" I said as I proceeded to tell him everything about Dimitri and I. I told him why I left and why I didn't want Dimitri to know where I was. When I finished he looked at me with thoughtfulness. " I know you think you did what is best for him, but I think you two belong together. It shouldn't matter what our society thinks about your relationship." His words became profoundly coherent.

I wasn't shocked by his reaction. He knew our lives as dhampirs could end at any time and if we had a chance at love we should hold on to it and not let it go. I believed in the same things, but I needed Dimitri to realize that what we had was enough. I would never want him to regret choosing to be with me. I was pulled from my thought when he stood up to leave. " Do you love him Rose?" he asked. I took a deep breath, "More than my own life." I replied. Standing at the door now, he pulled me into a hug. Before letting go he whispered. "Than don't give up on him." I was getting ready to shut the door when he stopped me. "You have the day off so get some rest, I'll be back later to show you around the academy."

I didn't understand why I had the remainder of the day off. "Guardian Kane why are we not training later?" I asked with confusion. "Rose you can call me Gregori. The reason your not training later is because your mentor needs some time to heal. Apparently his new student is one hell of a fighter and kicked his ass earlier." He said laughing. "Sorry, I'm sure you heard that my self control needs some work." I confessed. "Don't worry Rose, I think your lack of self control will not in any way hinder your ability to become one of the best guardian. Now get some rest you look like hell." He professed with a chuckle. I just laughed as I shut the door.

Things will be a little easier, now that I have Gregori to confide in, I thought as I lay across the bed. I was still so tired from all the crying. I closed my eyes and drifted off into deep slumber.

**DPOV**

Alberta and I were on our way to Kirova's office when we spotted her crossing the quad. "Dimitri let me start off the conversation first. I don't think it would be a good idea if you started off interrogating her." Alberta teased. I just nodded my head to her. Not saying a word I followed her over to Kirova. "Excuse me Headmistress," Alberta greeted her. "We would like to have a word with you."

Kirova glanced over at us. "Of course, I'm guessing this has something to do with Miss Hathaway being transferred. Lets go talk in my office." She suggested.

We walked into her office. Motioning to the seats in front of her desk she asked. "Would you like to sit down?" I wrapped my arms across my chest. "I would rather stand." I answered her coldly. She looked stunned by my tone. As I glanced at Alberta, I could see her trying to warn me with her eyes that I was coming close to crossing the line.

"Guardian Belikov, when did you get back from court, I didn't expect you until later tonight." Kirova questioned. My self-control was slipping. I was finished with the formalities. "Well I don't know Ellen, When did you decide to transfer my student to another academy and not tell me about it?" I said with venom dripping off my words.

Kirova glared at me, I could tell she was becoming furious with my behavior towards her. "Dimitri, I have never seen you act so disrespectful. Would you like to explain to me where all this hostility is coming from? Let me warn you before you answer that you're headed for suspension if you don't adjust your attitude!" she advised me.

Before I could get a word out, I felt Alberta's hand on my shoulder. "Ellen, we don't mean to be disrespectful. We just can't understand why we weren't told about her transferring. I am the guardian's captain; I should have been notified of her transfer. It is my responsibility to know about all transfers in and out of this academy. I'm sorry, but I demand an explanation." Alberta explained.

Kirova explained to us what Rose said when she came to her. I have to admit, Rose gave her a pretty good argument for wanting transferred. Only a few of us new the true reason why she left. I was becoming impatient, as Kirova continued to explain her actions. The only other information I wanted from her is what academy Rose was at.

"Excuse me Ellen," I said interrupting her. " I can't quite fathom your reason for transferring our best novice to another school. Rose was a great asset to our academy. I also know she asked you not to tell anyone where she is. With that said you are the only one who can help us bring Rose back to St. Vladimir's where she belongs. I need you to tell me where she is!"

I could see by Kirova's reaction that she could hear the desperation in my voice. As she stood up and walked towards me I could see the sadness in her eyes. "Dimitri, I know you love Rose and you want her back, as much as I would love to help you, I can't tell you where she is. I'm sorry, it's out of my hands, the information is confidential."

I couldn't believe what I just heard, Kirova knew about Rose and me. I don't know how long I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I snapped out of my trance when I remembered her other words, the words that were now tearing me apart. Kirova couldn't tell me where Rose was.

"Why!" I shouted. "I'm her mentor I have a right to know!" She shook her head, "Your not her mentor anymore, and I can't bend the rules." She stated.

"OH, I see, you only bend the rules when you choose to! You certainly didn't hesitate to bend the rules when you didn't bother to inform us of Rose's transfer now did you! You always wanted her out of this academy, that's why you didn't tell anyone, you knew we would try to stop her!" I was becoming belligerent.

"Dimitri," Kirova shouted. " I will not warn you again. I understand your hurting, but I will not tolerate you insinuating that I bend the rules for my own personal use. Yes, I agree that Rose and I have had our differences; but I have seen how much she has changed since you started mentoring her. My opinion on Rose has changed immensely. I am however having serious doubt about my opinion on you. I suggest you try to regain some of that control your suppose to be so good at before you say another word."

My hands were clenched at my sides; I was about to cross the line when I heard Kirova's secretary enter the room. "Headmistress, You have a phone call on line 2." She said. Kirova looked at us, pointing towards the door she said, " I need to take this call, could you please see yourself out." Alberta grabbed my arm and pulled me out of her office.

**Let me know what you think. Review me!**

**Thanks, **

**Marla**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them; they help keep me motivated.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**As always I don't own VA or any of the characters.**

**Thanks: Marla**

**DPOV**

Alberta was still pulling on me as we made our way out of the administration building. She spun me around and by the expression on her face; she was not pleased with my outburst. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to lose your job? You're not going to get any answers from Kirova by insulting her Dimitri!" Alberta was livid.

All my composure seems to have been thrown out the window when Kirova said she couldn't tell me where Rose was transferred. I was still feeling furious with her and without thinking I began to shout at Alberta. "Do you seriously think I care what Kirova could do to me? All I care about is getting Rose back!" I saw Alberta flinch slightly. I immediately regretted my tone with her. "I'm sorry Alberta, please forgive me. I feel so empty and lost! What am I suppose to do? If Kirova won't tell us where Rose is, how am I going to find her?" The fear of not finding Rose was beginning to emerge, as I could feel the tears threatening to fill my eyes.

Alberta could see I was about to come apart at the seams. "Dimitri when is the last time you slept?" she asked distressed. I could feel a lump forming in my throat, I would try to answer her but I don't think my voice was willing to comply. Instead I just shrugged my shoulders while staring at the ground. "I want you to take the rest of the day off and get some rest. Before you try to object, it's not a request, it is an order. You can't find Rose if your lying in the infirmary." She pointed out.

I didn't bother arguing with her, I knew she was right. I just shook my head in acknowledgement than turned and headed towards the guardian dormitory. Once in my room, I felt relieved to be alone. Walking over to the bed I picked up the letter Rose left me. I could feel my chest tighten as I felt the tears stream down my face. I began to pace back and forth through my room. I thought about the recent conversations I had with her, trying to figure out if maybe Rose might have slipped up and let out a clue that could help me find her. Unfortunately I couldn't come up with anything that would help me, which made me become even more frustrated. I leaned against my desk; my sobs were getting louder and my body started to tremble. Not being able to take the anguish any more I began to scream. "Why…. Why would you leave me Rose?" I cried out.

Grabbing the chair in front of me I threw it across the room. I wasn't able to hold it together any longer; I flipped the desk, sending everything flying across the room. By the time I was finished I had completely destroyed my room. The only furniture left untouched was my bed. I was out of breath, I no longer had the strength nor was I capable of fighting the exhaustion that was now taking over my body and mind. I collapsed onto the bed, still holding the letter from Rose close to my chest. The tears began to subside as I closed my eyes and let my mind drift into the darkness.

I had only been sleeping about an hour when the ringing of my phone woke me. Still feeling depleted, I fumbled around trying to find my phone. I answered it after about the fourth ring, "Belikov" I said my voice sounding raspy. "Dimka, is that you? Sweetheart what's wrong? You sound horrible." She questioned. I cleared my throat before I spoke again. "Mama, everything is fine. I was sleeping that's all." I didn't want her to worry even though I knew my attempt to reassure her would fail. "Dimka, don't forget who your talking to. I'm your mother, I know when there is something wrong, now please tell me." I could hear the worry in her voice.

I hated to upset her but I knew she wasn't going to let it go. "Mama, Rose transferred out of the academy while I was at court. I can't even find her because she wouldn't tell anyone where she was going. She doesn't want me to find her!" I could tell from the gasp I heard her release; she was shocked.

"I don't understand Dimka. Why did she leave?" she asked with confusion. "I was having a conversation with Guardian Petrov the other day and Rose overheard. She misunderstood what was said. She thinks I'm not sure that my feelings for her are enough to go through the scrutiny that we will face from our society.

She's afraid our relationship would ruin my life as a guardian." I proceeded to tell her about the letter and how I didn't make it to the plane in time. I even told her about the argument with Kirova. When I was finished I could her the tears in her voice when she spoke. "Dimka, I'm so sorry you are hurting, I wish I was there to help you. I guess now I understand what Yeva was talking about when she said there was something happening between you and Roza. " She breathed.

"Mama has babushka seen anything that might help me find Rose?" I'm sure she could hear that I was clinging to the hope that Yeva might be able to help me. I could hear her asking babushka if she knew anything. "Dimka, she says that all she can see is Viktoria. I stopped her immediately. "What's wrong with Viktoria?" I questioned.

"That is why I called you, but you have enough going on in your own life, I don't want to add any more stress on you." She asserted. I could tell it wasn't good. " What did she do now?" I inquired. "We can discuss it some other time. I should probably be letting you get some rest. I can call you back later." She stammered. "Mama I need to know what is going on with Viktoria." I insisted.

I could tell from the silence that she was thinking of a way to break the news to me. "I don't care how bad it is, just tell me what's going on." I uttered. I clearly didn't want to deal with Viktoria's problems, but she was my little sister, she needed me.

"Viktoria got into another altercation with a male moroi. Apparently he propositioned her and she broke his nose. The headmistress informed me that she is immediately being transferred to St. Augustine's in Arizona. She should arrive there within a day or so. I was wishing you could make a few calls to advise the head guardian at the new academy to contact you if she causes any problems." She spoke with disappointment.

I should have known that Viktoria wouldn't be able to control her temper. "Of course mama, I will make some phone calls. As soon as things calm down here I'll make a trip to St. Augustine's and check up on her. Try not to worry, I'll take care of her, I promise!" I said trying to reassure her.

"I know you will do what ever you can to help her. I hope Viktoria knows how lucky she is to have such a wonderful big brother. I love you Dimka!" I could tell by her tone she was smiling. "I love you too mama. I better go so I can start making some phone calls. I'll talk to you soon." I replied.

" Dimka, take care of yourself. I have faith that you and Rose will be together soon." She expressed with certainty. I'll call you soon to check on you. Goodbye Dimka."

"Goodbye mama," I said closing my phone ending the call. Falling back onto my pillow I let out a demoralizing moan. About twenty minutes later I opened my phone dialing Alberta. After a few minutes of explaining to her what was happening, she gave me the phone number for the headmaster at St. Augustine's. I figured it was better to get the number from Alberta, I had my doubts Kirova would be willing to help me.

I called St. Augustine's to talk with Headmaster Svetkova. The receptionist answered, "Good morning St. Augustine's Academy, Headmaster Svetkova's office, how may I help you?"

" Good morning," I greeted her. "This is Guardian Belikov from St. Vladimir's Academy, I was wishing to speak with Headmaster Svetkova if possible."

"Headmaster is in a meeting with a new student, but I would be happy to have him return your call if you'd like." She divulged to me. "That will be fine." I replied. I gave her my number and informed her of the reason I was calling. "I will give him the message Guardian Belikov, I'm certain he will return your call shortly. Have a good day." She said than hung up the phone.

I stretched out across the bed; I decided I might as well relax while I waited for him to return my call. I was just about to fall asleep again when my phone began to ring.

**RPOV**

I don't know how long I had been sleeping, but all of a sudden I felt someone shaking me. "Are you going to sleep all day Rose? I told you I would be back to show you around the campus." Gregori laughed.

I was struggling to open my eyes; they were still so heavy. Once I was able to focus, I sat up letting out a yawn. I pushed my legs out over the edge of the bed. "Do you always let yourself into people's rooms without knocking?" I asked jokingly. "I did knock but you were in such a deep sleep you didn't hear me." he said smiling at me.

I walked across the room, grabbing some clothes from the closet I headed for the bathroom. "If you don't mind I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes."

"Don't be to long. Headmaster Svetkova would like to meet with you. That is where I'm taking you first. I'll be waiting for you in the lobby." He said as he shut the door behind him. When I finished brushing my teeth I changed my clothes and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door. Gregori was talking to another guardian when I came down the stairs.

As I walked over to where they were standing another guardian came through the door. "Rose," he said grabbing my hand pulling me next to him. "I would like you to meet a couple of our guardians here at the academy. This is Guardian Alex Dimir, and Guardian Stefan Prodan. Gentleman this is Rosemarie Hathaway."

They both eyed me from head to toe, not saying a word. "Guardian Kane is something wrong with their eyes." I asked.

He looked at me quizzically. "No, why do you ask Rose."

"Because if they don't quit looking at me like that there will be!" I scoffed. He let out a chuckle, which pulled them both out of their trance. "Lets go, Headmaster Svetkova is waiting for us?" I flashed them my man-eating smile before I left the lobby. Walking across the quad to the administration building I said, "Who is the head guardian here at St. Augustine's?"

He looked at me like I was joking. "What … did I say something wrong?" I laughed. He shook his head and laughed. "You didn't say anything wrong."

"Well if I didn't say anything wrong than why are you looking at me like that."

"I just thought you knew that you're walking with the head guardian right now." He said winking at me. "Are you serious, my big brother is the head guardian. That would mean I get special treatment, right!" I teased him. "Don't hold your breath Hathaway," he said lightly punching my arm.

I was quite for a little while when he said, " I didn't hurt you did I?" I started to laugh, "Don't flatter yourself, Greggy. I was just thinking that you're pretty young to be head guardian."

"I'm good at what I do Rosie!" he retaliated. If people could hear us they would truly believe we were siblings the way we were bantering. "Okay, I deserved that." I admitted. "I'll make a deal with you; if I promise to never call you Greggy again will you promise to never call me Rosie again?" I smirked.

"I don't know I actually like that name for you." He said taunting me. "Would you like to see a replay of our little sparring match. I don't have a problem breaking more of your ribs." I said raising an eyebrow but failing miserably. He began laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes. I did smile when I seen him grab his sides. "I'm glad that I amuse you." I snorted. "I won't call you Rosie again as long as you promise to never do that again. Someone could die from a fit of laughter seeing you do that with your eyebrows." He snickered.

"You're an ass, you know that." I said shoving him. As he started to stumble backwards he grabbed my arm and we both landed on our asses. We both started laughing uncontrollably. After a few minutes he stood up than reached out and pulled me off the ground.

"We better quit fooling around. Headmaster is waiting for us." He asserted. We both brushed ourselves off and continued toward the administration office. Approaching the receptionist, she spoke. "Go right in Guardian Kane. He is expecting you. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Hathaway." She said extending her hand to me. "Thank you." I said shaking her hand. I have to admit I was a little shocked at how she behaved towards me. I guess I'm use to people thinking the worst of me. She doesn't know me that well just give it some time, I told myself.

Gregori pulled me from my thoughts as he lightly brushed my arm. "Come on, his office is right over here." I nodded my head and followed him into the Headmasters office.

Headmaster Svetkova was seated behind his desk when we entered his office. He looked up from the stack of papers he was looking over when he heard us. "Guardian Kane… Miss Hathaway, please come in," he said standing up from his chair. He was much younger than Kirova. He stood about 5'7"; he had short brown hair. His eyes were a lighter green. Not as dark as Adrian's. "I must tell you Miss Hathaway, we are pleased to have you here at St. Augustine's." he proclaimed. " I don't mean no disrespect Headmaster Svetkova, but have you read my file." I asked showing my confusion.

"That was not at all disrespectful Rosemarie. Do you mind if I call you Rosemarie?" He questioned. "I would prefer that you call me Rose." I replied.

"Well Rose the answer to your question is yes, I have read your file. Guardian Kane and myself are extremely impressed. I also hear that you are someone to be reckoned with when it comes to your fighting skills." He said this glancing over at Gregori with a smile playing on his lips. "I hear that Guardian Belikov was your mentor at St. Vladimir's. He is one of the best guardians, so I am little curious as to why you would leave."

My heart sunk at just the mention of his name, and all the emotions from earlier came rushing back. Before I could say anything Gregori spoke up. "Headmaster, Rose left for personal reasons. It's not something she likes to talk about." He explained. Gregori gave me a sympathetic glance.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." He said with empathy.

"I will be fine, thank you for understanding. Headmistress Kirova is the only one who knows that I'm here, and I was hoping we could keep it that way if at all possible."

"I will certainly keep the information to myself." He professed.

"Thank you." I bowed my head in appreciation.

"You can go now, I only wanted to introduce myself and tell you if there is anything I can do for you don't hesitate to ask. I have a feeling you will prove to be a great asset to our academy." He spoke with absolute conviction.

Before I turned to leave I said " Thank you again Headmaster, I appreciate your confidence in me." Gregori and I were about to walk out the door when the Headmaster spoke again. " Guardian Kane I have something to discuss with you if you have a moment."

"Rose can you wait for me out in the reception area? This shouldn't take long." He said. I shook my head in acknowledgement and walked out to the reception area. I needed some air so I told the receptionist to tell Guardian Kane I would be waiting outside. Sitting here on the steps I couldn't get Dimitri out of my mind. I needed to hear his voice. I had only been out there about five minutes when I heard Gregori come up behind me. "Are you okay Rose?"

"No!" I said covering my face. He sat down next to me, handing me his phone he said, "Call him." I don't know what I was thinking when I took the phone. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't stop myself. I dialed his number. I could feel the panic building in me. What was I going to say to him? Then all of a sudden I heard the most wonderful voice. "Belikov" he answered.

**I hope you guys liked it. I really need your reviews to keep me motivated. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, **

**Marla**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, my three kids keep me busy. My time is very limited. **

**I will try extremely hard to update sooner. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys are the best.**

**Thanks,**

**Marla :D**

**DPOV**

I didn't bother checking to see who was calling I assumed it was Headmaster Svetkova returning my call. "Belikov" I said answering my phone. There was nothing but silence. "Belikov" I repeated. Still there was no reply. In that very instant I knew it was her, I could feel it in my heart. " Please talk to me Roza, I know it's you. I need to hear your voice. I could hear a faint muffling sound, than I heard someone whisper I'm sorry just before the phone went dead.

Why wouldn't she talk to me? Does she really not want to be with me, I thought. I was gripping my phone so tight; I was ready to throw it against the wall in frustration when I realized I could call the number back. I checked my incoming calls and hit redial. After a few rings there was an answer. "Guardian Kane."

Disappointment ran through me when it wasn't Rose's voice that I heard answering the phone. I was at a loss for words, not quite sure what to say. I was certain that it had been her who was on the other line. I could feel it in my heart. Damn it! I scolded myself. Am I so desperate to find her that I'm starting to lose my mind? I was so deep in thought I forgot I was on the phone. He snapped me out of my haze when he asked. "Guardian Belikov is this you?"

"Yes this is Guardian Belikov. Did you just call me?" I questioned him, not exactly sure why he would be contacting me. "Yes, I called you a few minutes ago, I'm sorry the connection was bad and I lost the call." He replied.

I couldn't shake this feeling I was getting. Something was telling me that he was lying, that Rose was the one who called me.

"My name is Guardian Kane, I'm the head guardian here at St. Augustine's Academy. I was just informed by Headmaster Svetkova that your sister Viktoria is being transferred here. Headmaster asked me to return your call; he also said to give you his apologies that he was unable to return the call himself. I haven't had much time to go through her file, although I was told that she is being transferred for assaulting a moroi. From what I have read this is not the first time her behavior has gotten her into trouble."

"I wish that I could say that your information was wrong Guardian Kane. My sister is a good novice, she has great potential, but her self-control lacks considerably. However, I do think that with the right person mentoring her, Viktoria is capable of becoming a reputable guardian." I proclaimed.

Even though I didn't know Guardian Kane he was still considered to be my superior. I wanted to ask him who would be training Viktoria, but I didn't want to come across as sounding pretentious. "Guardian Kane please know that I am not in any way questioning your authority. It's just I would like to know if you will be mentoring Viktoria yourself or assigning another guardian the task. She is very opinionated, even with authority figures. I'm convinced she will be a handful."

He laughed at the commentary I gave him of my sister. I don't think he is aware of how much his control is about to be tested with Viktoria. "Guardian Belikov" He started to say when I stopped him. "You can call me Dimitri." I told him.

"You can call me Gregori." He answered. "Dimitri, I have the perfect person in mind to mentor Viktoria. She is only a novice but definitely capable of mentoring her. She is better than most of our guardians. With that said I would be supervising her, as well as training Viktoria occasionally.

"Do you mind me asking who it is that will be mentoring her?" I spoke respectfully. There was a long pause. He seemed hesitant to tell me her name. I was ready to ask him if there was a problem when he spoke.

"Her name is Marie, she's my sister. I can promise you she will not be a disappointment." He declared. "She is like Viktoria in a lot of ways. She always acted first than asked questions later, but she has worked hard to gain some control. I can't think of a more qualified person than Marie to help her, they can relate to each other. It will take Viktoria a few days to adjust, but I'm confident she will show much improvement after training with her."

"My sister is a lot like my Ro"…. I caught myself before I finished saying her name. "She reminds me of my last student, her name was Rosemarie Hathaway."

"I've heard stories about her. She is the one who escaped the academy with Princess Vasilisa Dragomir a couple of years ago. I've been told she has a reckless behavior." He spoke clearly.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Don't get me wrong, when I first brought Princess Dragomir and Rose back from Portland she was a force to be reckoned with. She had a careless disregard for the consequences to her actions, but soon after we started training something changed in her. Her drive to be the best guardian for the princess became visible and her dedication astonished me."

"Are you glad that you no longer have to mentor her?" He remarked. " Quite the opposite actually, I would love to still be her mentor. She is a remarkable person; I would give anything to have her back here at St. Vladimir's. There was never a dull moment when she was around." I confessed. My heart ached at the thought of Rose not being here.

" Well Dimitri, I'm certain that we can teach Viktoria the discipline that she so desperately needs. Just like you did with Miss Hathaway. I plan on giving her extra training sessions along with her normal ones. I would like you to come visit the academy and meet Marie; maybe this will ease any concern you have about a novice mentoring your sister. I'm sure you will be more than pleased with what you will find here at St. Augustine's."

"I have no doubt that you will do what is necessary to keep Viktoria in line. I have a situation here I'm dealing with at the moment but as soon as I get it resolved I will visit, but don't hesitate to call me if there are any questions or concerns about Viktoria."

"I'll call you occasionally to inform you of her progress, just like I'm sure I will be hearing from you. OH, and Dimitri I don't know what it is you're dealing with but sometimes taking a break and pulling yourself out of the situation helps you find the answers you're looking for. Maybe coming here to visit would be helpful."

"Thank you Gregori, I appreciate your advice. I have to go for now but I will talk to you soon." I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I glanced around; I had managed to dismantle my entire room from the tantrum that I threw earlier.

As I was cleaning up my room, trying to put the furniture back where it goes I thought about what Gregori had said to me. Everything around here reminds me of Rose, There isn't one place I can go at this academy that doesn't bring up a memory of her. I think maybe he is right. I need to get away from here.

After I finished restoring my room to its previous state, I headed off to Alberta's office. I was going to ask her for a few days off. I decided I would take Gregori's advice and go visit Viktoria.

**RPOV**

Just hearing Dimitri's voice sent a shock through my body. I couldn't talk, even though I tried. "Belikov" he repeated. I still couldn't get anything to come out of my mouth. I was struggling to breath. Gregori had this concerned look on his face as he watched me.

"Please talk to me Roza, I know it's you. I need to hear your voice." I could hear how much he was hurting. Why would I call him and put him through more pain? How could I do this to him? How could I be so selfish? As I thought this to myself I finally muttered the only words that my voice would allow. "I'm sorry!" I whispered as I closed the phone, ending the call.

My hands were shaking when I gave the phone back to Gregori. "Rose why didn't you talk to him?" he asked me. I had tears streaming down my face. Before I could answer him his phone began to ring. We looked at the caller ID. " It's Dimitri! You can't tell him I'm here Gregori! I need to let him move on!" I shouted. "Calm down Rose I'll take care of it, I won't tell him you're here." He responded.

I stood up to walk away when he answered the phone. It would only hurt more if I sat here and listen to their conversation. Gregori reached for my wrist to stop me. I turned to him, mouthing the words..I can't. He released my wrist nodding his head letting me know he understood.

I wandered aimlessly around the academy; eventually I found a bench amongst some trees and sat down. I could hear people whispering behind me. "Just go ask her." The girl said. "Are you kidding me, if that is her I don't feel like getting my ass handed to me. You heard what she did to Guardian Kane." The boy said.

I was becoming annoyed with their whispers. "If you want to ask me a question than do it already. Your whispering is getting on my damn nerves." I could hear them debating back and forth. They were scared to approach me.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of listening to them bickering, they walked around to the front of the bench to face me. I could tell they were both novices; there skin wasn't pale like a moroi. The girl stood about 5'7" with reddish blonde hair, she was muscular but her body wasn't as defined as mine. The boy on the other hand stood about 6'3" with dark blonde hair, he was built but he was no Russian god.

"My name is Julian Bochinsky and this is Camelia Blerinca we are both training to be guardians here at St. Augustine's," He stammered. They both looked so terrified, all I would have to do is jump off the bench and I was pretty confident they would both piss there pants. "Are you guys alright, you look like you just ran into a army of strigoi?" I teased.

"Well we were wondering if your name is Rosemarie Hathaway?" Camelia questioned. "Yes, last time I checked that was still my name. I would prefer that you call me Rose." I revealed. " I told you it was her." She said punching Julian in the arm. He smirked at her to let her know she didn't hurt him. "Why did you come to St. Augustine's?" He inquired.

I didn't have a chance to reply before Gregori interrupted us. "Why are you two not in the gym? If you two are late for class again you will be having a meeting with Headmaster Svetkova." His voice was stern.

"We were on our way there right now Guardian Kane." Camelia said as she grabbed Julian's arm pulling him towards the gym. "Maybe we can talk to you later Rose." Julian shouted. I wasn't in the mood for twenty questions so I didn't bother answering him.

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could sense Gregori staring at me. "Rose we need to talk about a few things." He said sitting down beside me.

"Would you mind telling me what happen back there? Why didn't you talk to him?"

"I'm sorry I pulled you into this Gregori. I wasn't thinking, I should have never called Dimitri." I spoke in almost a whisper.

"You didn't pull me into anything. I had to call him anyways." I looked at him with a confused look.

"Why would you have to call him?"

"That is why the Headmaster wanted to talk to me. Apparently his sister Viktoria has got her self into some trouble and they are transferring her here. The Headmaster and I think you would be the perfect person to mentor her."

" Are you crazy, she knows who I am, she will tell Dimitri that I'm here! Besides I don't think I'm the right person to mentor anyone. Do I need to remind you of my lack of self-control? " I shouted.

"Relax Rose, I think you can convince her to give you and Dimitri some time to work things out. And as far as you not being the right person to mentor her, I think your wrong. Viktoria is a lot like you were when Dimitri brought you back from Portland. You can teach her so much. I have a great deal of confidence in your abilities."

" Does Dimitri know that a novice will be mentoring his sister?" I asked.

"Yes, I told him the novice was my sister Marie. He seemed to be fine with it."

"Is that what you are calling me now. I have to admit it is better than Rosie." I smiled.

"I didn't think you would want me telling him your real name, but Rose you need to understand that I will not lie for you again. He is going to find out where you are eventually. You can't hide from him forever."

Deep in my heart I knew Gregori was right; I couldn't hide forever.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Please review!!!**_


	14. AN

HEY EVERYONE!

NO, I HAVE NOT DISAPPEARED. HOWEVER, I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY. I HAVE NOT DESERTED I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY. I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON.  
IT WILL RATED M FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT...THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME...EVEN THOUGH I DON'T DESERVE IT.

MARLA..

P.S. IN THE PROCESS OF BUILDING MY NEW HOME...WELL...MY INTERNET SERVICE IS DISRUPTED. MY BEST FRIEND TERRI IS READY TO KILL ME IF I DON'T UPDATE SOON.

SUFFICE IT TO SAY, IF I DISAPPEAR, PLEASE LOOK FOR MY BODY. SHE SO DESPERATELY NEEDS TO SEE THE LOVIN BETWEEN ROSE AND DIMITRI...WHICH IS SOON TO COME...IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE.

WOOHOO...RUSSIAN GUARDIANS STAKE IT DEEP...ME AND TERRI OWN THAT SAYING...;P


End file.
